Angel's story Bonanza,and Emergency Crossover Story 2
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the second story in my Bonanza,and Emergency crossover story. Angel is four years old,and an orphan. She is in look for a new home,and a new family. NaNoWriMo November 2016 novel.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own the TV shows Bonanza,or Emergency. I don't own the characters of Bonanza,or Emergency all I own is the ideas that I made up for writing this story.

Chapter 1: Structure fire at Angel's house

One day there is a four year old girl by the name of Angel,and she lives at 1313 W. Palmview Lane in Los Angeles County California. She lives in a beautiful two story house with her dad Charlie,and her mother Felicia. Her father isn't very nice to Angel,and he has made threats towards her to beat on her,and kill her.

One night while Angel is in bed,and asleep her father Charlie is downstairs talking to his wife Felicia. He is drunk,and has gotten very abusive towards his wife. He wants to beat on her,and kill her as well. He doesn't want them around in his house.

Charlie exclaims to Felicia,"tonight you,and our daughter are both going to die. I'm going to set fire to this house,and you both will die in the flames of the fire. I don't love either one of you,and I don't want either one of you around me anymore."

Felicia responds back to Charlie,"Why are you doing this to us,and why do you want to kill us?"

"Because I want a divorce,and I don't want to have to deal with having a four year old baby around the house every single day."

"Our daughter is not a baby she is almost five years old,and she's a very good kid."

"That's enough out of you I don't want to hear anymore from you tonight."

"I can talk if I want to talk."

"No you can't talk if you want to talk."

"Why can't I talk?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"You're not getting a divorce either I love you."

"Well I don't love you,and I don't love our daughter either."

"Why don't you love our daughter,or me anymore?"

"I just don't love either one of you."

Charlie,and Felicia end up getting into a huge argument,and he puts a hand on his wife he hits his wife in the face.

Felicia exclaims to Charlie,"ouch that hurt why did you just hit me in the face?"

Charlie responds back to Felicia,"Because I told you to be quiet,and you won't be quite."

"I have a right to talk if I want to."

"No you don't I told you to be quiet now be quiet."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going upstairs to check on our daughter."

"No,you are not she's perfectly fine upstairs in bed she's asleep."

"She's so quiet I haven't heard a peep out of her."

"She's asleep,so she's not making any noises,and she's not bothering anyone."

"I just have to go upstairs and check on her."

"No you don't."

"Yes,I do I have to make sure that she's doing okay."

"I am telling you that she's fine."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I just don't."

"Fine I'm going out,and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a few minutes."

"Out where?"

"Outside."

Charlie slaps his wife on the face for the second time,and he walks over towards the front door. He opens up the front door,and he walks outside. He goes over to his truck,and he gets a gasoline tanker full of gas out of the back of his truck.

He gets a lighter,and a metal baseball bat out of the back of his truck. He walks back over towards the house,and he starts pouring the gasoline all over the ground by the front door to the house.

Charlie has hit his wife to the point where he knocks her out. He walks over to her body,and he starts beating her senseless with the baseball bat until he kills her. He then sets fire to her dead body,and he burns his wife to death.

Charlie walks upstairs to his daughters bedroom,and she is sound asleep in her bed. He picks his daughter up out of bed,and he carries her in his arms downstairs.

He carries her outside,and he lays her flat on the grass away from the house. He then walks back into the house sets the house on fire,and he shoots himself in the head. He kills himself,and lets the flames of the fire burn his body to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Station 51 is called to the scene

Meanwhile,In Los Angeles,County California there is a fire station it is Los Angeles County Fire Station #51. Fire Station #51 is a fire station under the Los Angeles County Fire department. Around 10:00 at night the six men that work at Los Angeles County Fire Station #51 are in bed,and asleep.

The lights come on,and wake Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,Johnny,Roy,and Chet up out of bed. They all get up out of bed,and get their pants,and shoes on. They all walk out to where Engine 51 sits,and Rescue Squad 51 sits.

The intercom goes off,and L.A Dispatcher Eric exclaims through the intercom,"Station 51 Structure fire at 1313 W. Palmview Lane. Cross street Addams time out 10:05."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A dispatcher Eric,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down on a piece of paper. All six men get their turnout gear on,and their helmets on. Johnny,and Roy get into the rescue squad truck. Mike,Marco,Chet,and Captain Stanley get into Engine 51. Captain Stanley hands Johnny a piece of paper with the information on it.

Johnny looks at it,and he hands it over to Roy. Roy looks at it,and he writes the time on it. Roy turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going.

Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and both trucks drive out of the fire station. Station 51 heads to the scene of the structure fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescue Sqaud 51 comes to my rescue

A few minutes later Station 51 arrives at the scene of the fire. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51. Johnny,and Roy get out of Rescue Squad 51. Captain Stanley tells his men what he needs them to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"Marco,and Chet I need you two to get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck,and lay them flat on the ground."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Cap we can do that."

"Ok."

Marco,and Chet walk over to the back of Engine 51,and they get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck. They lay them flat on the ground. Captain Stanley tells Mike Stoker what he needs to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Mike,"I need you to drive the truck forwards a little bit,and straighten out the back of the hoses."

Mike responds back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap I can do that."

"Ok."

Mike gets up front of the fire truck,and he drives the truck forwards a little bit to straighten out the hoses. Marco,and Chet get the hoses connected to a fire hydrant,and they turn the water on.

Mike stays by the side of the truck to run the pumps,and to keep an eye on the water pressure. Marco,and Chet work together to put the fire out.

Captain Stanley walks over to where Johnny,and Roy are standing he talks to his two paramedics for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I need you two to go into the house,and see if there are any survivors look around the house to for anyone that might possibly be still alive."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we can do that for you."

"Ok,and keep in radio contact with me let me know if you find anyone alive."

"Ok Cap we will."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy get their air tanks,and breathing apparatuses on,and they walk over to the front door of the house. Johnny,and Roy walk into the house. They check to see if anyone is alive. There are no survivors left in the house. Johnny,and Roy walk back out of the house. Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,'Did you find anyone alive in the house?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"no we didnt there were two people in the house,but they are dead."

"Ok,resume the search outside of the house,and let me know what's going on."

"Ok,Cap we can do that."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy resume the search outside of the house. Roy walks around the back,and Johnny walks around to the front. Roy doesn't find anybody,but Johnny does. He sees me laying on the ground by the bushes. He talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"I have found one survivor a four year old girl. I'm going to need the bio phone,and equipment off of the squad,have Roy help me Cap. This child needs medical care,and she needs it fast."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Ok Johnny thanks for letting me know,and did Roy find anyone?"

"No Cap I didn't."

"Ok,thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Roy goes over to the squad truck,and he gets out the bio phone,trauma box,IV box,drug box,oxygen container,and a backboard just in case if it is needed. Roy takes the equipment over to where Johnny is at,and he helps his partner out. Johnny begins to examine me.

I look up at the two paramedics who I have never seen before,and I talk to them for a few minutes.

I exclaim to the two paramedics,"Who are you guys,and I've never seen you guys before."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,My name is John Gage,and Roy Desoto is my partner here. We are paramedics with the Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51,and what is your name?"

"My name is Angel."

"How old are you Angel?"

"I'm only four years old."

"Can you tell us what happened tonight?"

"I was laying upstairs in bed,and the next thing I know I wake up here laying flat on the ground. I look up at my house,and it's in flames."

"Do you hurt anywhere Angel?"

Yes,my head hurts,and my back hurts to."

"Are you having pain anywhere else?"

"I can't move around very well,and my ribs hurt making it hard for me to breathe."

"We are here to help you Angel,so lay still,and let us do our work ok."

"Ok."

"We'd better call into Rampart Roy."

"Right Johnny I'll do it because it looks like you've already got your hands full with the kid."

"Yes I do,but I'll take good care of her."

"Ok,Johnny."

Roy gets on the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General Hospital.

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the base station,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"this is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a four year old child here she's the victim of child abuse,and a house fire she was unconscious,but she has gained consciousness."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"She said that her head hurts,and so does her back she's having difficulty moving around. She's having difficulty breathing due to pain in her ribs,and smoke inhalation. Her blood pressure is 75/40,pulse rate is 45,respirations are slow,and shallow at 14,pupils slow,and sluggish. We've also noticed to Rampart that this child is also slightly dehydrated."

"Immobilize her head,and neck,place her on a backboard,start an IV D5W with lactated ringers,start her on oxygen 20 liters per minute,and do not give her any pain medicine,and transport immediately don't wait for an ambulance."

"10-4,Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy immobilize my head,and neck. They place me on a backboard. They start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers,and start me on 20 liters per minute of oxygen. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital.

Johnny,and Roy get me into the truck. Johnny gets into the truck with me,and Roy packs up their equipment he puts it back away in the truck. He gets into the truck,and he has the lights,and sirens going. He takes me to Rampart General Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being examined by Dr. Brackett

Dr. Brackett has a talk with Nurse Dixie for a few minutes while he waits for our arrival at the hospital.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix Rescue Squad 51 just called,and they are on their way with a trauma patient,a nd she's only four years old. I need a trauma room set up stat. I need a portable X-ray machine,EKG Machine,prepare to type,and cross match blood samples,and I'm going to be doing a full skull series to."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away Kel."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Nurse Dixie goes to set up trauma room #2 for Dr. Brackett,and she prepares it for my arrival. She sticks around just in case if Dr. Brackett needs her assistence. Johnny gets on the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General Hospital. Johnny exclaims into the bio phone,"This is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is still on duty at the base station,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"The four year old child that we are bringing in is unconscious at this time we have classified her as a code I,a nd she isn't responding to us now. Her blood pressure is 65/45,pulse rate has dropped down to 20,and respirations are slow,and shallow at 11 we have increased her oxygen flow to 30 liters per minute,and her pupils are unresponsive."

"What is your ETA 51?"

"Our ETA is five minutes Rampart."

"We will see you when you get here 51 I'm standing by."

"10-4 Rampart."

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the hospital,and Roy drives the truck into the hospital parking lot. He turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny gets out of the truck,and he gets me out of the truck. Roy gets out of the truck,and they both take me into the hospital. Dr. Brackett is waiting for them out in the hallway,and he sees them coming in with me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Johnny,and Roy take me into trauma room #2. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Do you need us anymore Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"No I don't,but please wait out in the hallway while I examine the child. I need to talk to you to after I examine her."

"Ok,Doc we can wait out in the hallway while you examine the little girl."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy exit the trauma room,and they go out into the hallway to wait for Dr. Brackett to examine me. He examines my eyes,he does a full skull series,he does chest X-rays,and an EKG he also does X-rays on my spine. He takes some blood samples he types,and cross matches my blood,and he does a CBC on me as well.

He sends me up to the I.C.U,and he lists me under critical condition. He keeps me on oxygen,and he places me in an incubator overnight to help support my breathing. He exits the trauma room,and he goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dr. Brackett has a very serious talk with Johnny,and Roy

Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I have some questions that I want to ask the both of you."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc we can answer the questions that you have for us?"

"Well first off I noticed that you brought Angel in by herself where are her parents at?"

"Her parents are dead we walked into the house to see if anyone was alive,and both of her parents were dead."

"Did they die in the house fire?"

"Yes,they died in the house fire."

"Where did you find Angel at was she inside of the house,or outside of the house?"

"She was outside,and she was laying in the grass outside by the bushes."

"Ok,so Angel is now an orphan?"

"Yes,she is an orphan."

"In order for her to receive medical treatment I need someone to sign the admitting forms for her to receive medical treatment."

"We can sign the papers for you Doc we found her Doc,and she's our responsibility now,so we can sign the papers for you Doc."

"Ok,go ahead and sign the papers."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy sign an admitting form for Dr. Brackett,so he can give me the medical treatment that I need.

"Over the phone you said that she had gotten abused."

"Yes,she was practically beaten to death,and she was barely even breathing when we found her."

"Ok."

"How extensive are her injuries Doc?"

"I'm not sure yet I'll know more once her test results come back. I have her in the I C U,and she's in critical condition right now. I have placed her in an incubator overnight,and I'm keeping her on oxygen for the time being."

"Ok Doc."

"Thanks for finding her,and bringing her in."

"You're welcome Doc."

"I'll take very good care of her."

"Yes,we know that you will Doc."

"I'll keep you updated on how she's doing."

"Ok,Doc we will see you later."

"Ok,bye."

Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they leave the hospital. They go outside to where the squad truck is. Roy puts the supplies away where they go,and Johnny gets into the truck. Roy is finished with putting the supplies away where they go,and he gets into the truck.

Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives the truck out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to Station 51. Johnny lets the L.A dispatcher that they are going back to the fire station.

Johnny exclaims to the L.A dispatcher,"L.A Squad 51 returning to quarters."

L.A dispatcher responds back to Johnny,"10-4,Squad 51."

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives back at the fire station,and the door of the fire station goes up. Roy drives the truck into the fire station,and Roy parks the truck in its spot next to Engine 51 which has already returned to the fire station.

The door of the fire station goes back down,and Roy turns off the engine of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out of the truck,and they take their turnout gear off.

They walk from the garage of the fire station back into the sleeping area. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet are all ready back at the fire station. They are already back in their beds,and asleep.

Johnny,and Roy lay back down in their beds,and they go back to sleep because it is only 11:30 at night. Johnny,and Roy cover themselves up with their blankets,and they go back to sleep for the night.

All six men of A-shift at Fire Station 51 are sound asleep,and they don't wake up until the next morning. They have a peaceful nights sleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My first overnights stay in the I.C.U

Dr. Brackett stays overnight at Rampart General Hospital to make sure that I make it through the night because of my condition he is very worried about me,and he wants to make sure that I am going to pull through. He stays overnight at the hospital to keep an eye on my condition to make sure that it doesn't get any worse.

Dr. Brackett checks on me every couple of hours to make sure that I stay breathing,and to make sure that my heart keeps beating. Around midnight Dr. Brackett gets tired. He doesn't go into his office to sleep.

He walks over to the couch in the I.C.U room,and he lays down on the couch. He covers up with the blanket,and he falls asleep for the night.

It is a rough night for me because I'm unable to move around,and its hard for me to breathe because my ribs hurt when I breathe,and I have difficulty breathing because of the pain in my ribs. Dr. Brackett doesn't get much sleep that night because he is up every couple of hours to keep an eye on me. Nurse Dixie also works the late night shift at Rampart General Hospital to that same night. She stays overnight to keep an eye on me as well,so Dr. Brackett can get some sleep.

She talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes out in the hallway so they don't end up waking me up because I'm sleeping. They want to make sure that they don't make any loud noises that will wake me up. Nurse Dixie talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Kel are you okay? You look worried about something."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Nurse Dixie,"Yes,Dix I am worried about Angel she's only four years old earlier when Johnny,and Roy were bringing her in they listed her as a Code I this isn't fair to her she's only a child."

"I know Kel,and what exactly happened to her anyway? Why is she in the I.C.U in an incubator overnight tonight?"

"She was abused,and a victim of a house fire. She's got breathing problems,and she can't move. When Johnny,and Roy first brought her in she was unconscious,and not moving. Right now she can't see,or hear anything."

"Poor child she's only four years old,and where are her parents at?"

"They didn't make it Dix they died in the house fire."

"She's an orphan now to?"

"Yes,and she has no home,but Dix she is going to need all of the tender loving care,and best medical treatment that we can provide for her."

"What kind of abuse did she suffer Kel?"

"Child abuse physical child abuse?"

"Thats terrible Kel,and how bad is the damage Kel?"

"Yes it is Dix,and I'm not sure yet Dix I'm awaiting test results of her full skull series,and X-rays."

"Have you gotten her test results back yet Kel?"

"No I haven't I'll probably be getting them back in the morning."

"Why don't you get some sleep Kel,and I'll watch over the child what's her name?"

"Her name is Angel,and thank you Dix."

"You're welcome Kel."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie both walk back into my I.C.U room,and Dr. Brackett lays back down on the couch. He covers himself back up with the blanket,and he goes back to sleep. He sleeps for the rest of the night.

Nurse Dixie is up all night long keeping an eye on me,and she doesn't fall asleep until near dawn. She sleeps for most of the night as well after she falls asleep for the night. They both do not wake up until the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Morning time at Fire Station 51

Meanwhile,The next morning at Fire Station 51 Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet wake up,and they all get up out of bed. They walk out into the rec room,and sit down on the couches. Captain Stanley talks to his five men.

Captain Stanley exclaims to his men,"Good morning men today we won't be doing much work because I am sick,and I am not feeling good I have a cold,plus Johnny,and Roy have a four year old orphaned girl in the I.C.U at Rampart General Hospital. Everyone just try to have a calm,and relaxing day. I'm going back to bed because I'm sick."

Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we hope that you get to feeling better."

"Thank you,and I do to."

"You're welcome Cap."

"By the way Johnny,and Roy after breakfast you can stop by Rampart,and check on Angel if you'd like."

"Thanks Cap we will be sure to do that."

"You're welcome."

Captain Stanley walks back into the sleeping area,and he lays back down on his bed. He goes back to sleep for a while. Mike gets up from the couch,and he goes out into the kitchen. He gets breakfast cooking,and while breakfast is cooking he gets the table set for breakfast.

A few minutes later breakfast is done cooking,and he calls everyone else out into the kitchen,so they can eat breakfast.

Mike exclaims to Johnny,Roy,Marco,and Chet,"Breakfast is ready its time to eat."

Johnny,Roy,Marco,and Chet respond back to Mike,"Ok,Mike we are coming."

They all four get up off of the couch out in the rec room,and they walk out into the dinning room. They sit down at the table,and Mike serves them their breakfast. He sits down to join them,and eat breakfast with them. They talk while they are eating breakfast.

Mike,Marco,and Chet exclaim to Johnny,and Roy,"Captain Stanley Said that you have a four year old patient at Rampart?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Mike,Marco,and Chet,"Yes,she is an orphan her parents were killed in a house fire last night,and she's the only surviving victim of the house fire."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Angel."

"Why is Angel at the hospital?"

"She's been the victim of physical child abuse,and she's been physically abused by her parents."

"Ok,and poor little child she's only four years old."

"Yes,that she is."

A few minutes later Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,and Chet are finished with eating their breakfast. They get up from the table and they put their dirty dishes in the sink. Marco,and Chet walk out into the rec room,and they sit back down on the couch.

Mike puts soap,and water in the sink he washes the dishes, he dries the dishes,and he puts the dishes back away where they belong.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is clean. A few minutes later he is finished with cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

Mike exits the kitchen,and he walks back out into the rec room. He sits back down on the couch. Mike,Marco,and Chet enjoy a cup of coffee.

Johnny,and Roy walk out to the garage where the squad truck sits,and they walk over to the truck. They open up the doors,and get into the truck. They close the doors behind them,and the door of the fire station goes up.

Roy turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives the truck out of the fire station. He drives to Rampart General Hospital. Johnny,and Roy are on their way to the hospital to check up on me to see how I'm doing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Johnny,and Roy come by the hospital to check up on my condition

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive at the hospital,and Roy drives the squad truck into the hospital parking lot,and he parks it in the parking spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the truck,and they both open up their doors to the truck.

They get out of the truck,and they walk through the emergency entrance to the hospital. Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett are already awake.

They are down in the main lobby of the hospital drinking a cup of coffee,and Dr. Brackett sees Johnny,and Roy coming into the hospital,and he talks to the two paramedics for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Good morning boys what can I do for you today?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Good morning Doc,and we were just stopping by to see how Angel is doing." "She's doing a little bit better,and she's improved a little bit overnight,however,she's still in the I.C.U I'll be keeping her there for another day or two yet until she starts breathing on her own."

"Can we see her please Doc?"

"Yes,you can,and I was just going up to I.C.U to check up on her to see how she is doing. You can come with me if you'd like."

"Yes,Doc,we'd like to come with you."

"Ok,then let's go then."

"Ok,Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Johnny,and Roy. They all three walk over towards the elevator,and they get onto the elevator that leads to the second floor of the hospital.

A few minutes later the elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and they all three get off of the elevator. They walk down the hallway,and they come into my I.C.U room,and Dr. Brackett walks over to my incubator to check on me to see how I am doing. I improved a little bit overnight,but I'm not breathing on my own yet.

He gets out a fresh,clean,and super absorbent diaper,and some wipes. He needs to check on something,so he starts pulling my pants down,and as he pulls my pants down he can see that they are all wet,and messy.

He continues to pull my pants down,and he can see that I've peed,and pooped in my pants. I've made a big mess in my pants,and I had an accident in my pants.

Dr. Brackett takes my pants the rest of the way off of me,and he gets me all cleaned up. He puts a diaper on me,and he puts a clean pair of pants on me. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I was afraid of that."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"afraid of what Doc?"

"Angel has nerve damage in her spine,and her bladder,or bowels can't tell her brain when she has to go to the bathroom. She will just go when she feels like she has to go because she can't rely on her bladder,and bowels to tell her brain when she has to go potty. I had to get her all cleaned up,and put a diaper on her because she made a mess of her pants."

"Ok,Thanks for telling us this Doc."

"You're welcome,and somebody else needs to stay here at the hospital to take care of her other than Dixie,or I we can't do it by ourselves."

"I'll stay here,and help you to take care of her Doc."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Doc,and how did you know that she has nerve damage in her spine?"

"Her X-rays indicated it."

"What did her full skull series show Doc?"

"She has suffered a mild cuncusion,and a mild tramatic brain injury. She also has a subdue hematoma which means she is bleeding into her brain."

"Ok,Doc."

"I have to go in,and stop it before we end up losing her for good she's already in a coma as it is."

"You're going to do it in here,and right now?"

"I have no other choice she won't make it to the O.R."

"Ok,Doc,we will help you."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Dix prep this young patient for emergency surgery."

"Right away Kel."

Nurse Dixie preps me for emergency surgery,and Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery. Johnny,and Roy scrub up for surgery to,and they all three put scrubs on. Nurse Dixie scrubs up for surgery,and she puts scrubs on as well. Dr. Brackett places a breathing tube into my chest to keep me breathing during surgery because I am given an anesthetic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Undergoing emergency surgery

After I am given the anesthetic Dr. Brackett prepares to operate on me,and he opens my head up. He gets the bleeding stopped in my brain,and a few minutes later he is done. He closes me back up,and he wraps a bandage around my head.

After he is done with the surgery he cleans up after surgery. Johnny,Roy,and Nurse Dixie clean up after the surgery as well. A few minutes later Dr. Brackett puts me back into he incubator in the I.C.U,and he keeps me on oxygen to help support my breathing.

Dr. Brackett keeps me in the incubator in the I.C.U for another twenty four hours yet,and he goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Angel will be in the I.C.U for another twenty four hours yet she has started r stabilize,but I need to monitor her condition closely for another twenty four hours yet."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,thanks for letting us know Doc."

"You're welcome,and I need an extra person to stay here at the hospital to help me keep an eye on her for a while. Nurse Dixie,and I can't do it by ourselves."

"I'll stay here with her Doc,and since I found her she's my responsibility,so I will help you out Doc."

"Thanks Johnny,and you can go in,and see her now if you'd like to."

"Ok,thanks Doc,and you're welcome."

"You're welcome Johnny she should be waking up from the anesthetic here in a few minutes."

"Ok,and thanks again Doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Dr. Brackett,and Johnny finish up their conversation,and they both come back into my I.C.U room just as I am waking up from the anesthetic. I wake up,and I look around me. I talk to Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy,"Where am I at?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You are at Rampart General Hospital Angel."

"What am I doing in the hospital am I sick,and whose Angel?"

"No,you're not sick you got hurt,and your house caught on fire. Your name is Angel,and you are here because two paramedics rescued you,and brought you here to the hospital for medical treatment."

"Ok,and who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Brackett I'll be your doctor while you are here in the hospital."

"Ok,Doc,and who are those two guys?"

"Those are the two paramedics that brought you here Johnny Gage,and Roy Desoto."

"I don't remember much all I remember is my house being on fire,and then waking up here I don't remember much else."

"It's ok,and I understand you were unconscious for most of it."

"Well I was in bed,and asleep the night of the fire,and my dad came upstairs he woke me up,and beat me across the head with a baseball bat,and he beat me up in my ribs,and chest."

"So that's where your bruises came from?"

"Yes,and then I fell back to sleep my dad went back downstairs. Then not long after that he took me out of my bed,and took me outside. Hr laid me down in front of the house on the grass,and just left me there. I wake back up,and the next thing I know is my house is in flames."

"then what happened next?"

"then Johnny,and Roy came,and rescued me."

"Ok,go on."

"I was unconscious for a while after that the next thing I know I wake up here."

"You've been through a lot Angel,and I'd like for you to get some rest,and I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you to see how you are doing."

"Ok,Doc,my head hurts,and it hurts for me to breathe."

"It will,and it will be you've got six broken ribs,and your lungs have collapsed give it time,and your lungs will re expand."

"Ok,Doc."

"I can give you a seditive to help you sleep."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation,and he gives me a seditive so I can sleep for a while. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Keep an eye on her for a while because I've got other work to do here at the hospital,and call me if you need anything,or let Dixie know,and she can come,and get me."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and we will."

"Ok,thanks boys Nurse Dixie will help you to monitor her condition."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

"Poor kid she's been through so much already,and she doesn't even know that her parents are dead."

"Please don't tell her at this time she needs all if her strength to recover."

"I know Doc,and we've almost lost her once already."

"Twice actually I almost lost her on the operating table she almost died on me she had stopped breathing,so I had to insert a chest tube to keep her breathing."

"Poor kid this just isn't fair to her,and she didnt do anything wrong to anybody she's an innocent four year old child."

"We know that Johnny."

"This makes me so sad right now,and all I want to do is cry."

"Go ahead,and cry if you want to Johnny it's ok for you to cry."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and so does Roy. Nurse Dixie is in my I.C.U room with Johnny,and he starts crying. He closes his eyes,and he prays to God.

He prays for God to lay his healing hands upon me,and he prays for God to protect me. After he is done praying he cries some more. Roy comes back into my I.C.U room,and be talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"I have to be going now I'm needed back at the fire station,and I'll see you later."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Ok,and I'll see you later Roy."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye."

Roy leaves my I.C.U room,and he goes out into the lobby of the hospital,and he walks over to the elevator. The doors of the elevator open up,and he gets on the elevator. The elevator goes down to the main floor of the hospital,and the doors open up.

Roy gets off of the elevator,and he walks outside. He walks over to where the squad truck is,and he gets into the truck. He turns on the engine of the truck,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back to the fire station.

Dr. Brackett leaves my I.C.U room,and he walks down the hallway. He goes to do his morning rounds at the hospital. Johnny stays in my I.C.U room,and he monitors my condition. I start to improve a little bit while I am in the I.C.U.

My future is uncertain at this time because I just got done having brain surgery,and my future all depends on how well my recovery goes from having surgery,and how well I respond after being in the hospital.

My future hangs in the balance because I am an orphan,and my parents are gone. My old home is gone,and I have nowhere to go. Once I am released from the hospital the county will place me in the county orphanage because I can't stay in the hospital forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy about my future

Meanwhile,back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to Johnny,and Roy the two paramedics who took me into the hospital for medical treatment,and he talks to them about my future.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Angel just got out of surgery. She's currently in the I.C.U in critical condition. She's got a fifty fifty chance of survival."

Johnny and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"What does her future look like Doc?"

"Her future all depends on bow well she responds to her treatment here at the hospital."

"How long will she be here at the hospital doc?"

"She will be here at the hospital for at least a week."

"What will happen to her after she is released from the hospital?"

"The county will be placing her in an orphange she's an orphan now since her parents have died."

"Thanks Doc,that's all we wanted to know."

"You're welcome I have to be getting back to work I need someone to monitor Angels condition for a while."

"We can do that for you Doc."

"Thanks I appriciate it."

"You're welcome Doc."

Dr. Brackett finshes talking to Johnny,and Roy. He does his rounds at the hospital,and the two paramedics monitor my condition for Dr. Brackett for a little while. It is a very quiet day at the hospital,and at Fire Station 51.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ben prepares a place for me at the Ponderosa

Meanwhile,Outside of the city of Los Angeles there is a place called the ponderosa. Ben Cartwright owns the land,and he lives there with his sons Hoss,Adam Little Joe,Jamie,and his newest adopted daughter Tabatha. He starts preparing a brand new bedroom for the next upcoming arrival.

There is word out that a young girl by the name of Angel is currently in the hospital undergoing medical treatment. There is also word that she is an orphan,and that she is being placed up for adoption after her releasal from the hospital. Little Joe talks to his father for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to Ben,"Hi Pa are you busy for a few minutes?"

Ben responds back to Little Joe,"Yea,I'm busy cleaning up this bedroom."

"What are you cleaning it up for Pa?"

"I'm going to paint it,and get it ready for a new arrival."

"A new arrival whose it going to be Pa?"

"A four year old girl by the name of Angel she's an orphan,and she's in the hospital right now undergoing medical treatment." "Medical treatment for what Pa?"

"She was involved in a house fire son."

"Oh,ok."

"Is there something that you wanted my son?"

"Yea can I help Pa?"

"Yes you can help."

"Thanks Pa."

"You're welcome son."

Little Joe helps his Pa with painting,and preparing the bedroom for my arrival. They put a brand new bed,and dresser in the bedroom. They also put a clean sheet set,and blankets on the bed. Little Joe talks to his father for a few more minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to Ben,"How soon will she be here Pa?"

Ben responds back to Little Joe,"in about a week."

"Oh ok."

"Are you going to adopt her Pa?"

"Maybe we will have to see how everything goes."

"Oh,Ok Pa."

"Don't say a word to Adam about this we all know how he can be."

"Ok,I won't Pa,and yes we do."

"Ok,well it's time to eat let's go downstairs to eat."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and Little Joe finish up their conversation. They go downstairs,and join the rest of the family for lunch. The Cartwrights have a nice family lunch together. After lunch Ben has his sons do some chores for the afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hoss talks to his father

After the chores are done Hoss sits down,and he talks to his father Ben for a few minutes. Hoss is wondering what's going on at the Ponderosa,so he talks to his father for a few minutes.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,",Pa can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Ben responds back to Hoss,",Sure what's up? Come on in here,and close the door behind you."

"Ok,Pa."

Hoss goes into his father's office and he closes the door behind him. He sits down in a chair,and Ben sits down in his chair.

Ben exclaims to Hoss,"What's on your mind son?"

Hoss responds back to Ben,"I was just upstairs cleaning,and I noticed the bedroom upstairs at the top of the stairs is off limits it had a sign on the door saying Wet paint what's up with that?"

"I'm preparing the bedroom for a new arrival shes going to be coming soon."

"What's her name,and who is she?"

"Her name is Angel,and shes an orphan she's only four years old."

"Are you thinking about taking in another orphan Pa?"

"If the county will let me have her yes I am."

"Where is she at now Pa?"

"She's currently in the hospital she was involved in a house fire."

"How long will it be before she's here Pa?"

"A week I've already mentioned this to Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha."

"I now know to Pa."

"But Adam doesn't,so let's try to keep it that way."

"Ok,Pa."

"We all know how Adam can be."

"Yes,that we do,and I won't say anything to him."

"I know you won't,and I've got some work to do."

"Ok,Pa I'll let you do your work."

"Ok."

Hoss gets up from his chair,and he opens up the door. He leaves his Pa's office. He walks upstairs to his bedroom,and he lays down for a nap. Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha lay down for a nap as well. Adam has no idea what is going on at the Ponderosa. He lays down,and he takes a nap. Everyone takes a nap for an hour,and a half that afternoon at the Ponderosa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dr. Brackett checks up on my condition

Meanwhile,back at Rampart General Hospital Dr. Brackett is finshed with his rounds at the hospital and he takes the elevator up to the second floor of the hospital.

The elevator lands on the second floor of the hospital,and he gets off of the elevator. He walks down the hallway towards my I.C.U room. He walks over to my incubator just as I am waking up.

I look around me,and I don't recognize where I am at or who the three men are. I'm a little confused as to what is going on. I talk to the doctor who just walked into the room.

I exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Where am I at?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to me,"You are at Rampart General hospital."

"What am I doing in the hospital am I sick?"

"No,you're not sick you were involved in a house fire."

"Where are my parents at?"

"They didn't make it they died in the house fire."

"What's going to happen to me Doc?"

"Well after you are well enough to be released the county will be taking care of you."

"Will I be placed in an orphanage?"

"Yes that's where they will place you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Brackett I'm the one that's been taking care of you since you got here."

"Ok,Doc,and who are those two men over there?"

"That's Johnny Gage,and Roy Desoto they are the two paramedics that brought you here."

"Ok,and am I going to die Doc?"

"No,we won't let you die."

"Ok,my ribs hurt,and it hurts for me to breathe."

"I'll give you some pain medicine."

"Ok."

"I also want you to rest,and don't worry you are going to be fine."

"Ok,Doc."

"We will take very good care of you here."

"Ok thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Angel."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. He gives me some pain medicine. I fall back to sleep for a while. Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I'm going into my office,and I'm going to lay down,and take a nap."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,we can watch over Angel for you."

"Ok,and you boys look like you could use some rest yourselves."

"Yea,we are a little tired."

"Angel is fine she is asleep besides Dixie will watch over her,so we all can rest."

"Ok thanks Doc,we will see you later."

"I'll see you later let's all get some rest."

"Yes we all could use it."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. He leaves my I.C.U too and he walks down the hallway towards his office. He walks into his office and he closes the door behind him. He lays down on the couch,and he falls asleep.

Johnny,and Roy lay down on the couch in my I.C.U room and they fall asleep. Nurse Dixie watches over me while the three of them get some rest. The three men take an afternoon nap,and so do I. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hoss talks to his brothers,and his sister

Meanwhile,back at the Ponderosa,everyone is awake from their naps. Hoss has his brothers Jamie and Little Joe in his room,and he has his sister Tabatha in his room as well. They have the door closed,and they are talking privately. Hoss talks to his brothers,and sister for a few minutes.

Hoss exclaims to his brothers,and sister,"Pa told me sow this earlier today he is preparing the house for a new arrival she should be coming sometime this next week. I think Pa is going to give us a new sister."

Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha respond back to Hoss,"Ok,we already know this Pa has already told us that to."

"Pa told me that Adam doesn't know yet,and we can't tell Adam anything."

"Yes,Pa told us that as well he doesn't want Adam to know what's going on."

"Ok,then we just have to make sure that we don't tell Adam then."

"Oh,we won't."

"Ok."

Jamie,Little Joe,Tabatha,and Hoss finish up their conversation. The children enjoy their free time before dinnertime. Adam of course still doesn't know whats going on,or what his family has been talking about because Adam is in jail for committing a crime. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy

Meanwhile,back at Rampart General hospital Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy all wake up from their naps. Dr. Brackett leaves his office,and he walks down the hallway. He comes into my I.C.U room. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"The county will take care of Angel once she is released from the hospital. She will be placed in an orphanage,and placed up for adoption. She is now an orphan since her parents have died."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Isn't there anything that we can do to stop the county from taking Angel? I heard that children that are placed in the county orphanage don't get treated very well,and some of them have died due to starvation,and lack of food."

"No,Im sorry I have to follow the county rules once Angel is well enough to be released from the hospital the county has to take her."

"I just hope that Angel won't die."

"Angel is a smart girl she will figure things out."

"Ok,I sure hope so Doc."

"She will figure things out,and anyways I habe to get back to work I've got my rounds to do."

"Ok,Doc,we will see you later."

"I will see you later,and please keep an eye on Angel for me for a while."

"We will Doc."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his afternoon rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy keep an eye on me,and monitor my condition while Dr. Brackett does his rounds. I start to improve a little bit,but I still have a long ways to go yet before I can be released from the hospital. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Being released from the hospital

A week passes by,and I fully recover from having surgery. I am also breathing on my own. Dr. Brackett walks into my hospital room with my discharge papers. He hands them to me.

The County comes to pick me up from the hospital for air me to the county orphange. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So long Angel you be a good girl and take care of yourself."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"So long Doc,and I will be sure to do that."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny,and Roy talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Bye Angel,and please take care of yourself we will miss you."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Bye,and I will miss you to. I will take care of myself,and thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,Roy,and I finish up our conversation. I am taken to the county orphanage,and placed up for adoption. Dr. Brackett goes to do his normal rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy go back to the fire station,so that way they can go back to work. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Escaping from the orphanage

My first few days at the orphanage aren't very pleasant for me,and I don't enjoy being there at all. I get mistreated,and there isnt hardly enough food to go around. I either go to bed either starving,or hungry due to the lack of food. I can't color because the coloring books are all torn up,and scribbled in.

The crayons are all broken,and some of the colors are missing. I tak to my friend Helen my one,and only friend at the orphanage.

I exclaim to Helen,"I can't stand this place tonight after everybody is asleep I'm getting out of here."

Helen responds back to me,"You mean to tell me that you're escaping tonight?"

"Yes,I am I can't stay here much longer,or I'm going to die."

"Ok,well I wish you the best of luck to you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I go into my bedroom,and I wait for everyone to fall asleep. Once everyone is asleep I pack up my backpack,and I get ready to leave the orphanage. I put my pillow,my blanket,and my teddy bear in my backpack.

I quietly walk out into the kitchen,and I open up the refrigerator. I grab three sandwiches,and three bottles of juice out of the refrigerator,and I put them in my backpack. I close the refrigerator back up.

I look around,and I see that the back door to the kitchen is open. I carefully walk out the door,and walk outside. I start walking away from the orphanage towards the park. I'm not sure where I'm going,but at least I'm out of the orphange.

Once I get to the park I find a bench,and I sit on it. I take a break,and I get a sandwich out of my backpack. I sit down,and I eat my sandwich. I drink a bottle of juice,and once I am done eating I throw my trash away in the trash can.

I get back up,and I start walking some more. About an hour later I find a second resting spot,and I sit down. I get another sandwich out if my backpack,and another bottle of juice.

I sit down,and I est my second sandwich. I also drink my second bottle of juice because I need the energy for my journey. After I am done eating I throw my trash away,and I continue to leak onwards. I am almost out of town,and I am headed towards a new place.

I walk on for about another hour,and I get tired,so I have to sit down again. I also get hungry,and thirsty again. I sit down,and I get the last sandwich out of my backpack.

I also take out the last bottle of juice,and I eat my last sandwich. I also drink the last bottle of my juice. Once I am done eating I throw my trash away,and I continue to walk onwards.

It starts to rain,so I start looking for some shelter for the night. I come across a barn,and I can see that the door is open.

I walk into the barn,and I take shelter in it because it starts to storm hard outside. I close the door behind me,and I am so tired that I want to go to bed.

I find a blanket in the back of the barn,and I spread it out across the floor of the barn. I get my pillow,and my blanket out of my backpack. I lay my head down on my pillow,and I cover myself up with my blanket.

I get my teddy bear out of my backpack,and I fall asleep for the night since I am safe,and warm in the barn. The owner of the property is Ben Cartwright,and he is asleep for the night.

The caretakers at the orphanage don't even know that I'm gone because they were asleep when I left,and not only that they have moved to another orphanage outside of town.

I am asleep for the night,and I don't wake up until the next morning. I am so sleepy that it doesnt take me long to fall asleep for the night. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Being found by Ben Cartwright

Early the next morning before everyone else is up,and awake Ben wakes up,and he gets dressed. He puts his raincoat on because it is still raining outside.

He walks downstairs,and he walks outside. He walks over to the barn,and he opens up the barn door. He comes into the barn,and he feeds the horses. While he is feeding the horses he sees me out of the corner of his eye.

After he is done feeding the horses he walks over to me,and he picks me up into his arms. I wake up,and I am unaware of my surroundings. I talk to him for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben Cartwright,"Who are you,and where am I at?"

Ben responds back to me,"My name is Ben Cartwright,and you're at the Ponderosa."

"What's the Ponderosa?"

"It's my ranch it's outside of Los Angeles County California."

"Ok,that was a really long walk last night,and it was raining. I got tired,and I guess I fell asleep in your barn I'm sorry about that."

"Where did you come from,and what's your name?"

"I came from the County orphanage,and my name is Angel."

"How old are you?"

"I'm four years old."

"Where are your parents at?"

"They died in a house fire,so I'm an orphan."

"Well I'm going to take you into my house,and get you cleaned up. After that I'm going to place you in a proper bed like you're supposed to be."

"Ok,that sounds like a plan to me."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He takes me into his house,and he takes me upstairs to the bathroom. He gives me a bath,and he gets ne cleaned up. Once I am cleaned up he puts a clean pair of pajamas on me. After I have clean pajamas on he shows me where I will be sleeping.

He takes me into the bedroom,and I lay down in a soft,and comfortable bed. I tak to Ben Cartwright for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"What time is it?"

Ben responds back to me,"It's 2:30 in the morning."

"I'm so tired."

"Well you're in my house lay down in your bed,and go back to sleep."

"Ok,I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes I'll see you in the morning,and I'll have breakfast waiting for you in the morning when you wake up."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,now get some sleep."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I lay down in bed,and I go back to sleep for a while. Ben leaves the bedroom,so I can sleep. He goes into his bedroom,and he goes back to bed for a while. We don't wake up until the next morning. It is still storming outside,but I am safe,and warm in Ben's house. I get a good nights sleep,and so does Ben. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Eating breakfast at Ben's house

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get dressed,and I make my bed. I walk out of the bedroom,and I go out into the dinning room,and I sit down at the table for breakfast. Hop Sing serves Ben,and I our breakfast,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Good morning Angel did you sleep well last night?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes I did sir,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and you can call me Pa."

"Ok,Pa thank you."

"You're welcome,and do you like it here at the Ponderosa?"

"Yes,I do I like it a lot here."

"Would you like to stay here pernamently?"

"Yes,that I would it's better than being in the orphanage."

"I'm asking because I am going to be adopting you."

"You're going to adopt me?"

"Yes,and I'll have the county send me your adoption papers right away."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish eating our breakfast,and Hop Sing clears off the table. He takes the dirty dishes out to the sink,and he does the dishes. He washes them,and he dries them. He puts them away where they belong. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I'm taking you into town so we can buy you some clothes,and then when we get back home you can move your stuff from the bedroom down here up to your new bedroom upstairs."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and he talks to Hop Sing for a few minutes. He tells Hop Sing that we will be home for lunch.

Ben exclaims to Hop Sing,"Angel,and I will be home for lunch. Tell the boys when they wake up that I had business to attend to in town this morning."

Hop Sing responds back to Ben,"Ok,Sir I will tell them that."

"Ok."

Ben,and Hop Sing finish up their conversation. Ben,and I get up from the table,and we walk out into the living room. We walk over to the front door,and Ben opens up the front door. We walk outside,and Ben closes the door behind us. We mount up on our horses,and we start heading into town away from the Ponderosa.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Doing some shopping in town

After we leave the boys,and Tabatha wake up,and they get up out of bed,and they get dressed. They make their beds,and they go downstairs for breakfast. Hoss talks to Hop Sing for a few minutes while he serves them their breakfast.

Hoss exclaims to Hop Sing,"Where is Pa at this morning?"

Hop Sing responds back to Hoss,"He had some business to attend to in town this morning,but he will be home for lunch."

"Ok,Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha all eat their breakfast. After breakfast they have their morning chores to do,so they do their chores.

A few minutes later Ben,and I arrive into town,and we stop in front of a shopping center. We dismount our horses,and we walk into the clothing store. I start looking around the store,and I pick out some shirts,and some jeans. Some shoes,and some socks. I even pick out a pretty party dress.

Ben picks out suits for him,and his sons. He also picks out a dress for Tabatha. We take the clothes up to the checkout counter,and Ben pays for everything. The cashier puts it all in bags,and I grab my bags. Ben grabs his bags,and we walk back outside.

We mount our horses,and we leave town we head back to the Ponderosa for lunch. I talk to Ben on the way home for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa I have a question for you."

Ben responds back to me,"Yes,what is is sweetheart?"

"When am I going to meet the rest of the family?"

"Tonight at the Welcome to the Ponderosa party."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. A few minutes later Ben,and I arrive back home. We dismount our horses,and we walk into the house. Ben takes my newly bought clothes,and he puts them into the washer. I move my stuff from the guest bedroom downstairs up into my new bedroom upstairs.

After the washer is done Ben puts my clothes into the dryer,and we sit down to eat lunch. A few minutes later we are done eating lunch. After my clothes are dry Ben takes them out of the dryer,and he puts them into a basket.

He takes the basket upstairs to my bedroom,and I fold up my clean clothes. I put them away in my dresser drawers. After I put my laundry away I lay down,and I take a nap.

Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha just got done eating lunch. They have their afternoon chores to do. After their chores are done they lay down,and take a nap.

Ben is downstairs in his office doing paperwork,and after he is done doing his paperwork he lays down for a nap. After we all wake up from our naps we all enjoy some free time before it's time for us to eat our dinner. Ben continues to work on his paperwork. He recieves my adoption papers from the county,and he reads them.

Ben signs my adoption papers,and he sends them back into the county adoption center through the mail. Once my adoption is approved I am Ben's second daughter to be adopted because Tabatha was the first one that was adopted by Ben Cartwright. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Eating dinner at Ben's house

A few hours later it is dinner time,and I leave my bedroom. I walk downstairs,and I sit down at the dinning room table. I eat my dinner which Hop Sing has served me,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"After dinner I want you to get ready for the party,and I have already signed,and sent in your adoption papers."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

After I finish eating dinner I get up from the table,and I go upstairs. I get dressed for the Welcome to the Ponderosa party. Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha eat their dinner,and they get ready for the Welcome to the Ponderosa Party. Ben also gets ready for the party as well.

The party is great,and I meet Hoss,Little Joe,Jamie,and Tabatha for the first time. The only one that isn't present is Adam because he's in jail for committing a crime.

After the party is over with it's time for everyone to go to bed for the night. We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on.

We brush our teeth,and we go lay down for the night,and we fall asleep. Ben does some paperwork for a while,but he gets tired. He goes into his bedroom,and he falls asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Meeting my brothers,and my sisters

The next morning we wall wake up,and we get up out of bed. We all get dressed,and we make our beds. We all leave our bedrooms,and we go downstairs for breakfast. We all sit down at the table,and Hop Sing serves us our breakfast. We all eat our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Everyone I'd like for you to meet your newly adopted sister Angel."

I respond back to everyone,"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you,and welcome to the family."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you Angel."

"It's nice to finally meet you Pa has told us so much about you."

"It's not nice to meet you."

"Thank you all."

"You're welcome."

We all finish up our conversation,and we all finish eating our breakfast. We get up from the table,and I help Hop Sing do the dishes. Ben has a talk with Adam who just got out of jail.

Ben exclaim to Adam,"That wasn't a very nice thing that you said to your new sister this morning Adam,and I'm not happy with you right now. She is my daughter,and I adopted her. You are to treat her with respect."

Adam responds back to Ben,"I don't like her Pa because she is a girl,and she isn't cut out to be a Cartwright."

"I'm not going to have you disrespecting my daughter like that now go to your room Adam,and you can stay there until lunchtime."

"Ok,Pa."

Adam,and Ben finish up their conversation. Adam goes upstairs to his room like his father has told him to do,and he stays there until lunchtime. I am finshed with helping Hop Sing with the dishes,and I go out into the living room to talk to Ben for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you alright sweetheart? I'm worried about you after what Adam said to you this morning it wasn't very nice."

I respond back to Ben,"I'm alright Pa,and yes I agree with you it wasn't a nice thing for him to say."

"Dont worry about Adam he's just mad because I adopted a second girl instead of another boy,but you are my daughter,and I have adopted you."

"You have adopted me?"

"Yes,your adoption is official it was approved this morning."

"That's great Pa."

"Yes,it is Welcome to the Ponderosa sweetheart."

"Thanks Pa."

"You're welcome."

"Pa will Adam eventually get over being mad that you adopted me instead of another boy?"

"He might,but if he bothers you again let me know ok."

"I will Pa."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I enjoy some free time until lunchtime. My brothers,and sisters enjoy free time until lunchtime to.

Adam can't enjoy any free time because he got himself into some trouble this morning. He has to clean the bathroom today for his chores because he got into trouble with Pa. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Eating lunch with my new family

A few hours later we all go downstairs,and sit down at the dinning room table for lunch. Hop Sing serves us our lunch,and we start eating our lunch. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch chores need to be done. Adam is to clean the bathroom,Hoss is to clean the bedrooms upstairs,Jamie is to clean the living room,and Tabatha is to clean the kitchen,and dinning room. Little Joe,and Angel are to clean up the barn."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa. We can do the chores that you want us to do."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we do sh eating our lunch. After lunch we go do our assigned chores,and Pa hands me a clean pair of work clothes for me to wear while I work out in the barn with my brother.

I grt up from the table,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I out my work clothes on,and I walk back downstairs. I go outside,and I help my brother clean up the barn.

My brothers,and sisters do their chores as well. A few minutes later we are all done doing our chores,and we go back into the house. I go back upstairs to my bedroom,and I change out of my work clothes. I put my regular clothes back on,and I go back downstairs. Pa talks to us for a few minutes. Ben exclaims to us,"Are all chores done?"

We respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa all of our chores are done."

"You have free time until dinnertime."

"Ok,thank you Pa."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We all lay down,and take a nap before dinnertime. Ben goes into his bedroom,and he lays down. He takes a nap before dinnertime to. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Eating dinner at the Ponderosa

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of our beds. We make our beds,and we walk down the stairs. We go sit down in the dinning room at the table,and Hop Sing serves us our dinner. We eat our dinner,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"So how are you liking it here at the Ponderosa Angel?"

I respond back to Ben,"I like it a lot here it feels like home,and I like being here a lot more than what I did at the orphanage. It was a miserable place the orphanage was."

"Well,Im glad to hear that Angel,and that is a good thing."

"Ok,and yes it is Pa."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our dinner as a family. After dinner Hop Sing comes,and he clears off the dinning room table. He puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and he washes them. He dries them off,and he puts the clean,and dry dishes away where they go.

A few minutes later Hop Sing is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all cleaned up. After he is finshed with cleaning the counter off he makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later Hop Sing is done cleaning up the kitchen,and cleaning off the dinning room table. Everyone all except Adam gets to enjoy some free time until bedtime.

Adam doesn't get to enjoy any free time because he hasn't been very nice to me as his new sister,and he hasn't welcomed me into the family yet.

A few hours later it is time for all of us kids to get ready for bed. We go into our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. After we have our pajamas on we go into the bathroom,and we brush our teeth.

After our teeth are brushed we go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night,and we are sound asleep for the night.

Ben eventually gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Being sick with appendicitis

The next morning when I wake up I don't feel the best,so I decide to stay in bed because I am not feeling good. The rest of the family wakes up,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they make their beds they go downstairs for breakfast. Ben comes into my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"It is breakfast time sweetheart come downstairs,and eat breakfast with us."

I respond back to Ben,"I am not hungry Pa,and I don't feel very good,so I'm going to stay in bed,and rest."

"Whats the matter sweetheart are you sick?"

"Yes,Pa I am sick I've been throwing up since last night,and my stomach hurts."

"Well you just stay in bed,and rest. After breakfast I'll come,and check on you to see how you're doing ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He leaves my bedroom,and he goes downstairs for breakfast. I stay in bed,and rest while the rest of the family is downstairs eating their breakfast.

After breakfast Ben comes back upstairs to check on me to see how I am doing,and I am not doing any better at all. I am still sick Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you feeling any better sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"No,Pa I am still sick."

"Ok,well you just lay down,and rest. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Pa?"

"I'm going to call for some help we need to get you to the hospital."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He goes out into the hallway to call for some help. Johnny,and Roy from fire station 51 show up at our house,and they get me to the hospital.

When I get to the hospital I find out that I have appendicitis. Dr. Brackett operates on me immediately,and he removes my ruptured appendix. After my appendix is removed he sees me back up,and places me in a recovery room at the hospital.

A week later,and I have fully recovered from my surgery. Ben comes to the hospital to take me back home,and when I get home I have to take it easy for a month.

A month passes,and I have fully recovered from my surgery. I am a lot better than what I was,and I'm able to join my new family at the table for meals,and enjoy having my free time after dinner before I go to bed. That night we all go to bed,and fall asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Being threatened by Adam Cartwright

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. As I am getting ready to go downstairs for breakfast I look around my bedroom,and it is a mess.

My Bonanza theme toy is on the floor,and it's broken. I walk out of my bedroom,and I look on my bedroom door. There is a note on the door saying that Adam wants to kill me. I talk to Pa for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa someone has made a mess of my bedroom,and my Bonanza theme toy is on the floor. It's broken. Also Pa there is a note on the front of my bedroom door from Adam,and he is threatening to kill me Pa."

Bent responds back to me,"I am not going to have this kind of behavior in my house I will talk to Adam right away."

"Ok,thanks Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He looks around in my bedroom,and he sees that it is a mess. He looks at the front of my bedroom door,and he sees a note from Adam on my bedroom door. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"You're welcome sweetheart,and go ahead clean up your room while I have a talk with Adam."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I clean up my bedroom while Ben goes to talk to Adam for a few minutes. I throw my Bonanza theme toy away in the trash because it's broken,but I get my room all cleaned up. Ben talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Bene exclaims to Adam,"Adam I will not tolerate this behavior in my home you are not going to be going around,and threatening kill Angel my daughter. She is my daughter,and I adopted her. I am not going to have you scaring her like this,and I am not going to have you destroying her property do you understand me?"

Adam responds back to Ben,"Yes,Pa I understand you."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I dont like her,and I don't want her here."

"She is my daughter,and I adopted her she has a right to live here if she wants to why don't you want her here?"

"Because she's to young,and she's not cut out to be a Cartwright."

"She's my daughter,and I will not have you talking like that about her do you understand me?"

"Yes,Pa I do."

"As punishment you are to clean the bathroom until you can straighten out your behavior,and no free time for you until you can behave yourself."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and Adam finish up their conversation. After they get done talking Ben comes back into my bedroom,and I've got it all cleaned up. We go downstairs for breakfast,and while we are eating Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you Ok sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa I'm fine."

"Ok,well let me know if Adam bothers you again Ok sweetheart. You are my daughter,and I'm not going to have him disrespect you that way."

"Ok,Pa I will."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating our breakfast,and then after breakfast there are chores to do. I help Hop Sing with the dishes,and cleaning up the kitchen. I also help him clean up the dinning room to. Hoss cleans up the living room,Jamie,and Little Joe clean up the barn. My two sisters Tabatha,and Annie clean up the bedrooms upstairs.

Adam cleans up the bathroom as a punishment for the way that he has treated me. A few minutes later all chores are done,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Are all chores done?"

We respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa all chores are done."

"Everyone except Adam has free time until lunchtime,but please be quiet I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Ok,Pa we will be quiet."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We all enjoy having free time until lunch time. Adam doesn't get any free time before lunch because of the way that he treated me,and he is being punished for the way that he did treat me. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Being attacked by Adam Cartwright

Meanwhile,After chores are done I sit down,and I have a talk with Ben for a few minutes about taking my horse out for a ride. I ask him if it's ok if I go our for a ride on my horse before lunchtime.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa is it ok if I go out for a ride on my horse before lunchtime?"

Ben responds back to me,"Yes,but I'm going to have Hoss,and Little Joe go with you just in case if Adam decides to try something."

"Ok,Pa I'm fine with that."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I walk outside,and my two brothers follow me outside. We walk over to the barn,and we get our horses ready to go for a ride. We mount up on our horses,and we start heading away from the Ponderosa.

We head up towards the lake,and a few minutes later we spot Adam trying to follow us to where we are going. I start to feel a jerk,and my horse goes wild. I fall off of my horse,and my two brothers stop,and dismount their horses. I talk to my two brothers for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Hoss,and Little Joe,"Can one of you go get Pa? I would myself,but I can't even hardly move."

Hoss,and Little Joe respond back to me,"Are you hurt sis?"

"Yes,I'm hurt I just fell off of my horse."

"I'll run,and go get Pa,and Little Joe please stay here with our sister."

"Ok."

Hoss,Little Joe,and I finish up our conversation. Hoss mounts his horse,and he rides back to the Ponderosa to go get Pa. Little Joe stays with me,and Adam rides off in the opposite direction. Hoss talks to Pa for a few minutes.

Hoss exclaims to Ben,"Pa,Pa it's Annie she's hurt she fell off of her horse."

Been responds back to Hoss,"Where is Little Joe at?"

"Hes with her I came to get you."

"Ok,well stay here and call for the paramedics while I go check on Annie,and Little Joe."

"Ok,Pa,I can do that."

"I bet that Adam has something to do with this."

"Yes,he does he was trying to follow us."

"Where is he at now?"

"We saw him riding off in the opposite direction."

"Ok,towards town,or away from town?"

"Towards town."

"Ok,let the sheriff know as well."

"I will Pa."

"Ok."

Hoss,and Ben finish up their conversation. Hoss calls for the paramedics,and he also calls the sheriff in town. Ben leaves the house,and he rides towards my direction. He comes to check on me,and Little Joe. He sends Little Joe back to the house,and he waits with me until help arrives.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Being rescued by Johnny,and Roy

Meanwhile,back at the Los Angeles County Fire department Station 51 the intercom goes off,and a call comes in.

Mason exclaims into the intercom,"Rescue Squad 51 there is an injured child at the Ponderosa. 1216 W. Los Angeles Lane. Cross Street San Fransisco Lane. Timeout 11:00."

Captain Stanley responds back to L.A dispatcher Jason,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper,and he hands the piece of paper over to Roy. Johnny,and Roy get into the squad turns on the engine of the truck on with the lights,and sirens going.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck out of the fire station. He drives towards Ben's house at the Ponderosa.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Ponderosa,and get out of the truck. They get the equipment out that they need,and they come to my rescue. I talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Johnny,and Roy,"What are you two doing here?"

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"We heard that you were hurt,so we came to see what the matter was."

"Well I fell off of my horse."

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes,my head hurts,my back hurts,and my abdomen hurts."

"Ok,well just lay still Annie,and we will take care of you don't be scared now ok."

"Ok."

I finish up my conversation with Johnny,and Roy. They check on my condition,and contact the hospital. They get me prepared to be transported to the hospital for medical treatment. They put me into the truck,and Roy gets into the truck. Johnny gets into the truck with me,and Roy drives away from the Ponderosa. He drives the truck towards the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Arriving at the hospital

A few minutes later Johnny,and Roy arrive at the hospital,and they drive the truck into the hospital parking lot. Roy parks the truck near the emergency entrance to the hospital. He turns off the engine of the truck,and they both get out of the truck.

Johnny gets me out of the truck,and he walks into the hospital with me. Roy follows us into the hospital,and Dr. Brackett sees us going into the hospital. He talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny takes me into the examination room that Dr. Brackett has set up. He starts to examine me,and he talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"I need someone to sign the admitting forms for Annie."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok."

Johnny,Roy,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Johnny signs the admitting papers,and Dr. Brackett finshes up my examination. He runs some tests on me,and he has to wait for the results to come back. He puts me in the I.C.U,and he lists me under critical condition for the time being. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Undergoing emergency surgery for the second time in a row

A few hours later Dr. Brackett gets my test results back,and the news isn't good. I have a subdue hematoma in my head,and a ruptured spleen. Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Prep Annie for emergency surgery."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie prepares me for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and he puts his scrubs on.

He first operates on my head,and then my ruptured spleen. He gets the bleeding stopped in my head,and then the internal bleeding in my abdomen.

After he is finshed with surgery he cleans up afterwards,and he takes me into the I.C.U,and puts me into an incubator,and on oxygen to help support my breathing. I'm still in critical condition,but at least I'm at the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"How's Annie doing Doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just had surgery,and she is recovering. She had a subdue hematoma,and a ruptured spleen."

"Ok,thanks for letting us know Doc,but we've got to get back to work."

"You're welcome,and so do I."

"Ok,Doc we will see you later."

"Ok,I'll see you later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to do his rounds at the hospital. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go outside.

They put their supplies away in the truck,and they get into the truck. They drive back to the fire station,and a few minutes later they arrive back at the station.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck into the station and he parks it in its spot next to Engine 51. Roy turns off the engine of the truck,and they get out of the truck. They go into the fire station,and they go back to work. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Being released from the hospital

A week later I have fully recovered from surgery,and I am able to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett goes into his office,and he gets my releasal papers ready. He comes back into my hospital room with my releasal papers. I am dressed,packed,and ready to go home.

Ben comes to the hospital to pick me up to take me home. Dr. Brackett walks out into the lobby with me,and he talks to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"She needs a week of bed rest,but other than that she will be fine. Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if there are any problems with her."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Thanks Doc,and I will."

"Ok,and so long Annie take care of yourself."

"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Ok,bye Annie."

"Bye Doc."

Ben,Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Ben and I also outside,and we mount up on our horses. We ride from the hospital back to the Ponderosa,and a few minutes later we arrive back at the Ponderosa.

We dismount our horses,and we walk into the house. I have a week of bed rest,and I am fine. Ben takes food care of me,and I take good care of myself. I am 100% recovered after my week of bed rest. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Adam is aresseted,and put into jail

Meanwhile,in the town of Los Angeles Adam is found,caught,and arrested for attempting to kill me. Sheriff Malloy finds him,and places him under arrest. Sheriff Malloy talks to Adam for a few minutes.

Sheriff Malloy exclaims to Adam,"Adam Cartwright you are under arrest for attempting to kill Annie Cartwright. You are also under arrest for escaping prison,and escaping police custody."

Adam responds back to Sheriff Malloy,"ok."

Adam,and sheriff Malloy finish up their conversation. Sheriff Malloy places Adam under arrest,and puts him in a high security lockup jail where he can't escape from. Adam goes to trial,and is found guilty of the charges that have been brought against him.

He is no longer eligible for parole,or probation. He receives a lifetime sentence because I almost died after he attacked me. Adam Cartwright is in jail for the rest of his life,and he can't be released from prison.

I don't have to worry about Adam bothering me anymore because he is jail for the rest of his life where he can't bother me,hurt me,or harm me in any way whatsoever. I have a happier life at the Ponderosa without being bothered by Adam Cartwright.

I don't have to be scared,or be in fear of my life anymore because Adam Cartwright is gone,and in jail. He isn't allowed to come back to the Ponderosa to live with his family because he almost killed me.

I almost died while I was in the hospital,but Dr. Brackett saved my life. I am able to live a happy,and healthy life at the Ponderosa because Dr. Brackett saved my life,and he kept me alive while I was in the hospital.

That night we all go to bed all happy,and safe at Ben Cartwrights house known as the Ponderosa,and knowing that Adam is in jail,and he can't harm any of Ben's family members ever again because he is behind bars where he is suppose to be. We all fall asleep that night,and don't wake up until the next morning. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Being sick with the flu

The next morning I wake up,and I am not feeling the best. I'm sick,and I decide to stay in bed because I am not feeling good. The rest of my family wakes up,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they make their beds. They go downstairs for breakfast,and Pa talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Annie sweetheart it's time for you to come downstairs for breakfast."

I respond back to Ben,"I'm not hungry Pa,and I'm not feeling good I'm sick,so I'm not going to eat today."

"Ok,sweetheart you just lay down in bed,and rest. I hope that you get to feeling better sweetheart."

"I do to Pa."

"I'll come upstairs,and check on you after breakfast ok sweetheart."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I lay back down in bed,and my family is downstairs enjoying their breakfast. After breakfast Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he takes the dirty dishes out to the sink,and he washes them. He dries them,and he puts them away.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and Pa comes upstairs to check on me to see how I am doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Not so good Pa I'm sick."

"I know,and that's why I brought you some juice it will help you to feel better."

"Ok,thanks Pa,but I'm not thirsty right now."

"Ok,I'll have it downstairs for you in case you change your mind."

"Ok,Pa."

"You just lay down,and get some rest,and I'll check on you later."

"Ok,Pa I will,and Ok Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I lay down in bed,and I get some rest. Ben quietly leaves my bedroom so I can sleep. He takes my juice downstairs,and he puts it away in the refrigerator for me,so it can stay cold.

After a few hours Ben comes back upstairs with my juice,and I am awake. He comes into my bedroom to see how I am doing,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"So how are you feeling sweetheart are you feeling any better?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa a little,but I am thirsty id lien to drink my juice now please Pa."

"Ok,sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He hands me my juice,and I drink it. I then lay down in bed,and rest some more. Ben quietly leaves my bedroom,and he takes my juice glass with him. He goes back downstairs,and I fall asleep for a couple of more hours.

With plenty of juice,and plenty of bed rest I start to feel better. A few days later I have gained my appetite back,and I am feeling a lot better. I am not sick anymore,and I fall asleep the next night healthy,and well again.

My family falls asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. My new family,and I are getting ready to celebrate the holidays. We are getting ready to celebrate Thanksgiving,and Christmas. This is my first time celebrating the holidays because I've never celebrated a holiday before. I'm feeling better,and I get to celebrate the holidays with my new family.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Chapter 34: Getting to know my brothers,and sisters more

For the next few days at the Ponderosa I spend some time getting to know my brothers,and sisters. We are all in my room talking. Mt brothers talk to me for a few minutes.

My brothers exclaim to me,"We are all half brothers except for Jamie he's our adopted brother. We are all half brothers because we three boys have different moms,but they have all died when we were younger,but Pa has been raising us himself,and all by himself as a matter of fact."

I respond back to my brothers,"Ok,and I didn't know about you that much I just know that you're my brothers."

"Yes,but we are all half brothers,and we aren't full blooded brothers."

"Ok,and who said that you have to be full blooded brothers to be part of the same family? There isnt a rule against it."

"That is so true sis,and you are right."

"Yes,that I am."

"We are so glad that our Pa adopted you as our sister."

"I am to,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

My brothers,and I finish up our conversation. My sisters talk to me next.

My sisters exclaim to me,"my sister and I are blood sisters we both had the same parents,but they are dead now,so we are orphans. We were placed in an oprhanage,and placed up for adoption.

We had to leave the orphanage because we were starving,and getting mistreated,so we left the orphanage,and came here. Ben gave us a clean set of clothes to wear,food in our bellies,and a roof over our heads. We decided to stay,and he adopted us both."

I respond back to my sisters,"That's the same thing that I and through my parents have died,and I have became an orphan. I was placed in an orphanage,and placed up for adoption to.

I also ended up leaving the orphanage to because I was starving,and getting mistreated. I came here,and Ben took good care of me,so I decided to stay,and he adopted me as well."

"That was very nice of him."

"Yes,it was."

"Thanks to Ben Cartwright we all have a home now."

"Yes,that we do."

"Ok."

"We are so glad that Pa adopted you as our sister to."

"Thank you,and I am to."

"You're welcome."

My sisters,and I we finish up our conversation. Hoss,and Little Joe show us pictures of their moms. I show them a picture of my mom,and dad. My sisters show me a picture of their mom,and dad. I show them a picture of my mom,and dad to.

After a while its time for us to get ready for bed. My brothers leave my bedroom,and they go into their bedrooms. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night.

My sisters leave my bedroom,and they go into their bedrooms. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in their beds. They fall asleep for the night.

I get my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed for the night. I fall asleep for the night,and all of us kids are sound asleep for the night. Ben,and Carly get tired,and they go into their bedroom.

They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed. They fall asleep for the night. All of us are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.  



	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Getting to know Ben as my Pa

The next day I sit down out in the living room on the couch,and I get to know Ben for a little while. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I've been married three separate times before,and I have three sons. They are all half brothers,and not full blooded brothers. Each of my three wives have died."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"I then decided to adopt Jamie into my family,and then Tabatha,and her sister Annie were next. You are the third,and final girl that I have adopted. Jamie,Tabatha, Annie, and you are all four orphans because all of your parents have died."

"Ok,Pa."

"I am so glad that I have adopted you,and brought you into my home to become a part of my family."

"I am to Pa,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

I finish up my conversation with Ben Cartwright,and I have gotten to know him a little bit better as my new father. He has also gotten to know me a little bit better as his daughter to.

I say goodnight to my new father,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get my pajamas on,and I lay down in bed for the night. I fall asleep,and all of my siblings are already in bed,and asleep for the night.

Ben,eventually gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night,and we are all sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Celebrating Thanksgiving at my new home

The next morning my new family,and I get ready to celebrate our first holiday together,and our first Thanksgiving together. We help Ben,and Carly decorate the house. After we are done decorating we all go out into the living room,and sit down. Ben tells us the story of the first Thanksgiving.

Ben exclaims to us,"When the pilgrims first came to America they had to start learning how to fish,and grow food. They also had to learn how to build their own homes. The Indians helped the pilgrims out a lot,and they had a big feast.

The pilgrims were so grateful to the Indians for all of their help,so they invited the Indians to join in on the feast. That is how the first Thanksgiving was celebrated,and today it has become a national holiday."

We respond back to Ben,"that was a very good story Pa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Pa finshes telling us the story of Thanksgiving we all sit down to a delicious meal of Turkey,mashed potatoes,and gravy,green bean casserole,and we have pumpkin pie for dessert with whipped cream on top. We all go around the table,and say what we are Thankful for.

We all share with our family what we are thankful for this Thanksgiving. Adam is part of our Thanksgiving celebration because he is in jail,and spending time in jail for a crime that he committed.

After dinner it's bedtime. We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we put our pajamas on. We all lay down in our beds,and we fall asleep for the night. Ben,and his wife go to bed for the night to,and we all don't wake up until the next morning. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Celebrating Christmas at my new home

A few weeks later all of us kids help Ben,and Carly decorate the house for Christmas. We put a Christmas tree up,and we decorate it.

After the tree is decorated Ben hands each of us kids our own stockings,and we hang them up on the fire place. After our stockings are hung Ben then hands each of us kids a Santa hat with our names on them,and we put them on.

We all sit down out in the living room,and Ben tells us the Christmas story,and he tells us about Jesus Christ being born. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"On the night of Christmas eve Jesus was born,wrapped in cloths,and laid in a manger because there was no room for them in the inn.

Sheperds had heard about the good news,and they came to see Jesus. There were also three Wiseman to who heard the good news about Jesus being born,so they went,and worshiped him. They gave him gifts,and that's how Christmas got started. Jesus is the reason why we celebrate Christmas." We all respond back to Pa,"That was a great story Pa."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Pa finshes telling us his story we all go out into the dinning room,and we all sit down at the table. We enjoy our first family Christmas together,and our Christmas dinner.

After dinner it's bedtime,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we go to bed for the night. Ben,and Carly go to bed for the night to. Santa Claus comes,and he piles presents underneath our Christmas tree,and puts gifts in our stockings.

In the morning we all wake up,and open up our presents. We look in our stockings, and we see what Santa has brought us. We also wear our Santa hats,drink Hot cocoa,and listen to Christmas songs.

Hoss plays his guitar,and we all sing Christmas carolles together as a family. We eat our breakfast,and we have a good family Christmas together as a brand new family,and later in the day we enjoy eating candy canes,and home baked Christmas cookies that Carly made for everybody to enjoy.

We enjoy spending our first holiday season together as a family. We are happy,and healthy. We are all looking forward to a New Year full of love,peace,joy,and happiness.

Adam doesn't get to be a part of our Christmas celebration either because he is jail. He is found guilty of escaping police custody,and escaping from jail. He is also found guilty of attempted murder,and making death threats towards another individual person.

Adam gets the life sentence in jail because he treated to kill me,and he attacked me. I almost died because of him,but I survived the attack. Adam isn't eligible for parole,and he isn't eligible to be bailed out of jail either. He has to serve a life sentence in jail because of the crime that he committed.

We all enjoy a peaceful,and blessed holiday season without having Adam around. Pa has noticed that I am a lot happier,and I can enjoy being a part of his family now because I don't have to worry about Adam wanting to hurt me ever again.

We all have such a wonderful holiday season,and we don't want it to end,but a New year is just around the corner,and we will be going into a brand New Year in just a couple of days. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Celebrating a New Year at my new home

The start of a New Year is coming,and Ben throws a big New Years Eve party to celebrate. We have the New Years Eve party at the Ponderosa. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Are you having fun here Annie?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa that I am."

"Are you enjoying the New Year's Eve party."

"Yes,Pa I am."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,Pa that it is."

"How are you feeling about being here at the Ponderosa with me,my wife,and your brothers,and sisters?"

"It's great Pa,and it's better than being at the orphanage starving to death."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes,it is,and I don't have to worry about starving here I get plenty of good food here to eat."

"No,that you don't,and yes that you sure do."

"I also have a nice,comfortable,and warm bed to sleep in at night."

"Yes,that you sure do."

"I have a roof over my head,and plenty of people in this family that love me."

"Yes,and that is also true to."

"Yes,it is Pa,and thank you for adopting me."

"You're welcome,and can I ask you a question sweetheart."

"Sure go ahead Pa."

"Why didn't you like it at the oprhanage?"

"Because for one thing there wasn't hardly enough food to go around I either went to bed starving,or hungry. Secondly I couldn't color because the coloring books were all scribbled in,and torn,plus the crayons were all broken,and some boxes Chad some colors missing out of them. Lastly,I couldn't play with any of the toys because the other children wouldn't share them with me,or the toys were all broken to where I couldn't play with them at all."

"Oh,Ok I was just wondering sweetheart,and you don't have to worry about nay of that here because you have your own toys,and your own coloring books,and crayons."

"Yes,I noticed that,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I also didn't like getting mistreated by the other kids,or by the caretakers even. They would beat on me,and hit me. Sometimes I got food taken away from me,and it was given to another child to eat. Or if I was playing with a Roy,or coloring in a coloring book another kid would hit me,and then take it away from me."

"Well you don't have to worry about any of that here sweetheart we all love you here."

"Thank you Pa,a and I love you all to."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I go back to having fun at the New Years Eve party. At midnight we watch the ball drop in New York,and say Happy New Year. After the ball drops we all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We all lay down in our beds for the night,and fall asleep for the night.

Ben,and Carly get tired,and they go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning.

Adam has to stay in jail because of the crime that he committed. He isn't able to join us for the New Year's Eve party either because he is in jail for trying to kill me,and threatening to kill me. Adam celebrates the New Year in prison.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Going on a family camping trip with my new family

The next morning we all wake up,and get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We go downstairs for breakfast. We all sit down together at the dinning room table,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast I want you all to pack because I'm taking everyone on a family camping trip for the weekend."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"We will be leaving right after breakfast after everyone is packed,and ready to go."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast we all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we pack for our family camping trip.

Once we are all packed we all go downstairs with our camping stuff,and we go out into the living room. We go outside,and we all mount up on our horses.

We leave the Ponderosa,and we all leave to go up to the lake for the family camping trip. A few days later we pack up our stuff,and we leave the lake. We go back home to the Ponderosa,and we unpack our camping stuff.

After everything is unpacked we all take our turns washing,and drying our clothes. We all take our turn doing our laundry.

After my laundry is done I take it upstairs to my bedroom,and I fold it. I put my clean clothes away. After I fold,and put my laundry away I go back downstairs,and I sit down out in the living room. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Did you enjoy the family camping trip sweetheart?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,Pa I did it was a lot of fun."

"That's good,and I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Yes it is Pa,and yes I am to. Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome,and I'm glad that you could go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. Everyone else has finshed up with their laundry,and has folded,and put away their laundry. Ben,and Carly have finshed their laundry,and they have folded,and put away their laundry.

A few hours later it is bedtime,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we lay down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night.

Carly,and Ben get tired after a while,and they go into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We all don't wake up until the next morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Talking to Little Joe Cartwright

The next day we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We all get dressed,and we all go downstairs for breakfast. We all sit down at the dinning room table for breakfast. After breakfast we all get up from the table,and I go upstairs to my bedroom.

I make sure that all of my clothes are put away in their proper place,and I make sure that all of my toys are put away in their proper place. Little Joe is standing by my bedroom door,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Little Joe exclaims to me,"Hi sis what are you doing?"

I respond back to Little Joe,"Nothing much just straightening up my bedroom a little bit."

"Oh,Ok is it ok if I come in?"

"Yea,you can come in for a little bit."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Little Joe comes into my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few more minutes.

"I just wanted to give you something,but if you're busy I can come back later on."

"No,its ok you can stay."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome,and what is it that you wanted to give me?"

"A new Bonanza theme toy since Adam destroyed your old one."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Little Joe,and I finish up our conversation. He leaves my bedroom,and I put my new Bonanza theme toy on my nightstand by my bed. I am a little tired,so I lay down for a nap,and I sleep for a couple of hours.

Everyone else lays down,and takes a nap. They sleep for a couple of hours as well,and we all don't wake up until close to lunchtime. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Being sick with a severe infection

The next morning we all wake up,and the rest of my family gets up out of bed,and they get dressed. They make their beds,and they go downstairs for breakfast. I stay in bed because do am not feeling the best. Pa comes upstairs tot all to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"I see that you're still in bed sweetheart what's the matter are you not feeling good again? Are you sick please tell me what's wrong sweetheart I can't help you unless you tell me what's bothering you."

I respond back to Ben,"No,Pa I'm not feeling good my stomach has been bothering me since last night."

"Ok,well just stay in bed,and try to get some rest. I'll come,and check on you after breakfast ok sweetheart."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and he leaves my bedroom. He goes downstairs,and he joins the rest of the family for breakfast. While they are all eating breakfast I am in my bedroom,and I am laying down in bed. I try to get some rest,and I end up falling asleep for a while.

After everyone has finshed eating their breakfast Pa gets up from the table,and he walks upstairs to my bedroom. I wake up because my stomach won't stop hurting,and bothering me.  
Ben comes into my bedroom,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"How are you feeling sweetheart are you feeling any better?"

I respond back to Ben,"No,Pa my stomach is hurting,and it won't stop bothering me."

"Just lay still,and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Pa?"

"I'm going to call for some help we need to get you to the hospital."

"Ok,Pa call Johnny,and Roy over at Fire Station 51 those two paramedics are the best two in town."

"Ok,Ill call them,but first I need to know something."

"Yes,Pa what is it?"

"Do you have a temperature,and do you have a fever?"

"Yes,Pa on both questions the answer is yes."

"Ok,and have you been throwing up?"

"Yes,Pa I have."

"Ok,well that's all I needed to know."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben leaves my bedroom,and he goes out into the hallway. He calls for Johnny,and Roy. They leave the fire station,and they come to the Ponderosa. They leave the Ponderosa with me in the back of their truck,and they take me to the hospital.

Once we arrive at the hospital Johnny parks the squad truck in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the gets me out of the truck,and he takes me into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett takes over as soon as I am in the lobby of the hospital. He examines me,and he runs some tests on me. He gets my results back,and he puts me on antibiotics. My test results reveal that I have a severe stomach infection,but it's treatable with plenty of bed rest,and antibiotics.

A week later I am well enough to be released from the hospital,and I get to go back home. Dr. Brackett has me on bed rest at home,and antibiotics to help take care of the rest of the infection.

Once my infection is all gone I feel a lot better,and everyone goes to bed that night. We all sleep well,and have sweet dreams. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Celebrating my fifth birthday

The next morning we all wake up,and we all get up out of our beds. We get dressed,and we all make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we all sit down at the dinning room table. As we are eating our breakfast Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Well Angel today is a special day for you."

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,I know what today is its my birthday."

"Yes,thats right Angel today is your birthday,and how old are you today?"

"I turned five years old today."

"Yes,thats right,and you've had a pretty rough year this year."

"Yes,Pa that I have,but I'm alive,and I made it through everything that I have gone through this year."

"Yes,that you sure have,and yes that you sure are. You are one special kid to me,and to this family."

"Well thank you Pa."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating our breakfast,and Hop Sing takes the dirty breakfast dishes off of the table,and he puts them in the sink. He washes them,and he dries them. He puts them away after they are clean,and dry. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

Later on that afternoon Pa hosts a special birthday party for me,and Johnny,and Roy are invited. They come to celebrate my birthday with me,and Adam isn't eligible to celebrate my birthday with me because he has been moved to an put of state prison,and secure lock up where he can't escape from.

I have a very good birthday party,and everyone wishes me a Happy birthday. I receive some really nice,brand new barbie toys to play with complete with a horse,and a rider uniform for barbie. A saddle comes with the horse. I also get a brush to groom the horse with.

I also receive a barbie car,a barbie house,a ken doll,and two barbie children. I receive clothes for all the barbies. After the party it's bedtime.

We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We lay down in bed,and we all fall asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.

Ben,and Carly get tired. They go into their bedroom,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in bed,and they fall asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Having a special one year celebration at the Ponderosa

It's been a year since Ben Cartwright adopted me,and let me become a part of his family,so he decides that he wants to throw a special one year celebration party in my honor. We are all in the living room,and I am sitting down on the couch. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"You've been here with us for a year now Annie,and how are you liking it here?"

I respond back to Ben,"Yes,I know that I have,and I love it here so much."

"That's good to hear,and we are glad that you came here."

"Thanks,and I'm glad to be here."

"You're welcome,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

We finish up our conversation,and I go back to having fun at the party. A few hours later the party is over with,and it's time for us to be getting ready to go to bed. All of us kids go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we get our pajamas on. We go into the bathroom,and we brush our teeth.

After our teeth are brushed we go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night,and we are all sound asleep for the night.

Carly,and Ben get tired. After they have cleaned up from the party they go upstairs to their bedroom,and they get their pajamas on. They lay down in bed for the night,and they fall asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and we all have sweet dreams. We all don't wake up until the next morning. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Enjoying my Saturday morning with my new family

The next morning is Saturday morning,and it's a weekend. We all wake up,get up out of bed,get dressed,and make our beds,and we all go downstairs for breakfast. Since its a weekend there are no chores for us to do,so we enjoy spending the weekend as a family. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Since today is Saturday there will be no chores for anybody to do today."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"I want you all to relax,and enjoy your weekend. I want you kids to have fun."

"Ok,Pa we will."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we all finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast Hop Sing does the dishes,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is clean,and he cleans off the dinning room table.

After he gets all of that done he is done with everything that needs to be done. We all get up from the dinning room table,and we go out into the living room. We sit down,and we turn on the Tv. We all watch our Saturday morning shows including Sea Rescue. We are quiet,and we keep it down because Pa is doing some paperwork. We all enjoy our free time until lunchtime. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Enjoying my Saturday afternoon with my new family

A few hours later it is lunchtime,and we all go downstairs for lunch. We all wash up for lunch,and we sit down at the table for lunch. Hop Sing serves us our lunch,and we all start to eat our lunch. Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch I still have more paperwork to do yet,so Ill need you kids to play quietly ok."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we can do that."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. After lunch Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,he dries the dishes,and he puts the dishes away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen,and dinning room are all nice,and clean. A few minutes later Hop Sing is done cleaning up the dinning room,and kitchen.

We all get up from the table,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We play quietly because Pa has paperwork to do. After a while we get tired,and we all lay down for a nap. We fall asleep for a couple of hours.

Pa also gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He lays down,and he falls asleep for a couple of hours. We all take a nap before dinnertime.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Enjoying my Saturday evening with my new family

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of our beds. We make our beds,and we go downstairs for dinner. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing serves us our dinner. We eat our dinner,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After dinner we will all be gathering out in the living room for a family movie night."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa that sounds like fun."

"It will be fun."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. After we finish eating dinner Hop Sing puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and he washes them. He dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen,and dinning room are all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he is done cleaning up the dinning room,and kitchen.

We all get up from the dinning room table,and we all go out into the living room. We sit down on the couches,and chairs. We watch a movie together as a family. We watch the Lion King. A few hours later the movie is over with,and its bedtime. We say goodnight to Ben,and we go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we go into the bathroom. We brush our teeth,and we go back into our bedrooms. We lay down in bed for the night,and we fall asleep.

Ben eventually gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he brushes his teeth. He goes back into his bedroom,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night,and we all are sound asleep for the night. We dont wake up until the next morning. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: I have a talk with Ben Cartwright

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all leave our bedrooms,and we go downstairs for breakfast.

We go out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table. Hop Sing serves us our breakfast,and as we are eating I talk to my Pa for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa I have games,toys,and puzzles in my bedroom,and they are all over the floor. I need someplace where I can organize them neatly,and properly."

Ben responds back to me,"How about I build you a nice shelf where you could organize everything."

"That would be great Pa thanks."

"You're welcome,and what color would you like it painted?"

"Blue please Pa that's my favorite color."

"Ok,blue it is,but it wont be ready until after lunch."

"Thats ok Pa that will give it time for the paint to dry."

"Yes it will,and I'll get started on it after breakfast."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating breakfast,and we all get up from the dinning room table,and Hop Sing clears the table off. He does the dishes,and we all enjoy our free time until lunchtime.

Pa goes into his workshop,and he starts building my shelf. He paints it,and lets the paint dry. A few minutes later he is done working on my shelf,and he goes into his office to do some paperwork.

Hop Sing is finished with doing the dishes,and he cleans up the kitchen,and the dinning room. A few minutes later they are all nice,and clean. Hop Sing enjoys watching some Tv for a while until lunchtime. After Pa is finished with doing his paperwork he goes out into the living room,and he watches TV until lunchtime. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Organizing my bedroom

A few hours later it it lunchtime,and we all go downstairs for lunch. We sit down at the dinning room table,and we all est our lunch. Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"After lunch I'll be putting your shelf upstairs in your room,and you can organize it however you'd like,and put away your things however,and wherever you'd like them to be."

I respond back to Ben Cartwright,"Ok Pa,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our lunch. After we finish eating our lunch we get up from the table,and Hop Sing clears off the table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

Pa gets my shelf out of bus workshop,and he takes it upstairs to my bedroom. He places it in an empty spot next to the wall. Once it is in place Ben leaves my bedroom,and I start putting my toys,games,books,and puzzles away on my shelf. Everything is all nicely organized on my shelf,and nothing is o the floor. A few minutes later I am done organizing my shelf.

Hop Sing is downstairs doing the dishes,and a few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen counters are all nice,and clean.

After the kitchen counters are all nice,and clean he cleans off the dinning room table. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean to. After that Hop Sing takes a break for a while until dinnertime.

After a while all of us kids get tired,and we lay down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime. Pa finishes up some paperwork downstairs,and he lays down for a nap for a couple of hours before dinnertime as well. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: A peaceful night at the Ponderosa

A few hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get IP out of our beds. We make our beds,and we go downstairs for dinner. We sit down at the dinning room table,and we est our dinner. Ben talks to us for a few minutes while we are eating our dinner.

Ben exclaims to us,"Everyone has free time until bedtime after dinner,but please be quiet because I have a lot of paperwork to do."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa we will be quiet."

"Thanks I need to concentrate on my paperwork."

"You're welcome Pa,and we will let you concentrate on your paperwork."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. After we get done eating Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

He washes them,he dries them,and he puts the dishes away where they go. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. He rests for the rest of the night. Pa does his paperwork,and us kids play quietly upstairs in our bedrooms until its bedtime.

A few minutes later we have our pajamas on,have brushed our teeth,and are laying down in bed for the night. We fall asleep for the night,and are sound asleep for the night.

Ben gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed for the night. He falls asleep for the night,and he is sound asleep for the night.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Being trapped in the burning barn

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of our beds. We get dressed,and we all make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing serves us our breakfast,and we start to eat our breakfast. Ben talks to us for a few minutes while we are eating.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast there will be chores that need to be done."

We respond back to Ben,"Yes Pa we can do our chores after we get done eating."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. We get up from the table,and we go do our assigned chores. I am assigned to do chores in the barn. Hop Sing puts our dirty dishes in the sink,and he does the dishes.

A few minutes later he is finished with doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean as well. A few minutes later I am done with my chores in the barn,and I put my supplies away.

After I put my supplies away I am on my out of the barn,and it is starting to catch on fire. The barn is starting to burn,and so. I call out for Ben my Pa.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa the barn is on fire,and I cant get out Im stuck."

Ben responds back to me,"Ok,just hang on sweetheart,and Ill get you out of the barn."

"Ok,Pa."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. He calls the fire department,and they are called to the scene. I am trying to get out of the barn when it starts collapsing around me. Debris falls on me,and pins me to the ground,and I land on my back. I cant get up because there is debris laying on top of me.

I have to wait until help arrives before I can get untrapped from the debris. The debris has me trapped,and I cant move around much at all. It hurts for me to breathe,and I start having difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation. Ben waits for the fire department to arrive at our house.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Being rescued by Rescue Squad 51

A few minutes later Rescue squad 51 along with Engine 51 arrives at our house,and everyone gets out of the trucks. Captain Hank Stanley exclaims to his men what he wants them to do.

Captain Hank Stanley exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"Please get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Cap we can do that."

"Ok."

Marco,and Chet get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck. Mike drives the truck forwards to straighten out the hoses. Marco,and Chet turn on the water,and they start putting out the fire. Mike stays by the fire truck to keep an eye on the water pressure,and to run the pumps for the water.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"There is a report of a child trapped in the barn I need someone to go in,and find her."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Cap,we will go in,and find her."

"Ok,but be careful."

"Ok,Cap we will be careful."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy gear up to come into the burning barn to find me. They come into the barn,and they start looking for me. I talk to them for a few minutes.

I exclaim to them,"Help me somebody please help me Im trapped,and Im stuck. I cant get up because there's fallen debris laying on top of me."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"Just stay right where you are, and we will help you. This is the Los Angeles County Fire department,and we are here to help you."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to me. They go to work immediately,and they start the process of rescuing me. They talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Can you tell us where it hurts?"

I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"My chest hurts,and it hurts for me to breathe. My back hurts,and I cant move around a whole lot. My head hurts to."

"Ok,well just take it easy,and we will take care of you."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to me. Roy goes to get the equipment off of the truck,and he comes to assist Johnny. Johnny starts checking my vital sings while Roy contacts Rampart General Hospital.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in."

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a five year old female patient here she's compiling of back pain,and she said that her chest hurts. She is also complaing of some head pain as well."

"What are her vital signs 51,and is she conscious 51?"

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 80/40,pulse rate is weak at 70, respirations are slow,and shallow at 14. No she isnt conscious Rampart we have her listed as a code I."

"Immobilize her head,and neck,place her on a backboard. Start an IV on her D5W with lactated ringers,and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart."

Dr. Brackett,and Roy finish up their conversation. They immobilize my head,and my neck. They place me on a backboard,and they start an IV on me D5W with lactated ringers. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Being transported to Rampart

While the ambulance is on its way to the hospital Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what is going on.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Rescue Squad 51 just called in,and they are on their way in with a trauma patient Code I."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"I'll get trauma room #2 set up for you doc."

"I'll need a full set of x-rays done,and a full set of skull series done stat when the patient arrives."

"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. She gets trauma room #2 set up for Dr. Brackett,and a few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital. The ambulance parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

The ambulance doors get opened,and I am taken out of the ambulance. I am taken into the hospital. Roy has parked the truck in its spot next to the ambulance,and he gets out of the truck. He walks into the hospital with Johnny,and I. Dr. Brackett sees Johnny,and Roy walk into the hospital with me. Dr. Brackett exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Bring her in here boys."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy take me into trauma room #2. Dr. Brackett examines me,and he does the X-Rays on me. He also does the full skull series on me.

A little while later on he gets my test results back,and I undergo some emergency surgery. I am then placed in the I.C.U to recover from my injuries,and smoke inhalation. Johnny,and Roy talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"Well we have to be going now Doc,so we will see you later Doc."

Dr. Brackett responds beck to Johnny,and Roy,"Ok,I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Doc."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go outside. They get back into the truck,and they drive back to the fire station. Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to monitor my vital signs. He doesn't fall asleep until near dawn.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Being released from the hospital

A week passes,and I am ready to be released from the hospital. Ben comes to pick me up to take me home. I get up out of bed,and I get dressed. I get my bag packed,and Dr. Brackett goes into his office to get my releasal papers ready. After he gets my discharge papers ready he goes out into the hallway to talk to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"When she gets home she still needs a few more days of bed rest,and she will be fine."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc I'll make sure that she rests for the next few days."

"Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if there are any problems with her."

"I will Doc."

Ben,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett talks Roy me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So long,and take care of yourself."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Bye."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish talking to one another,and Ben takes me home. I rest for a few more days,and I am fully recovered from being in the hospital. 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Dr. Brackett comes for a visit

A few days later Dr. Brackett comes to the Ponderosa for a visit,and to check up on me to see how I'm doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"Hi Angel how are you doing?"

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"I'm doing fine thank you."

"You're welcome,and is it ok if I give you a checkup to see how you're doing?"

"Yes,Doc,thats fine with me."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and I we finish up our conversation. He gives me a checkup to see how I'm doing,and I'm doing just fine. I am healthy,happy,and well. Dr. Brackett finishes up my examination. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"You are healthy,happy,and fine."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome,and I have to be going now I have to get back to the hospital."

"Ok,bye Doc."

"Bye Angel."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. Dr. Brackett leaves the Ponderosa,and he goes back to the hospital,so he can go back to work. Dr. Brackett does his rounds at the hospital.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Johnny,and Roy come by for a visit

A few more days pass,and I get another couple of visitors. My visitors this time are Johnny Gage,and Roy Desoto from Fire Station 51. They come by to see how I'm doing,and they talk to me for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to me,"Hello Angel how are you doing?"

I respond back to Johnny,and Roy,"I'm doing just fine thank you,and how are you doing?"

"You're welcome,and we are doing just fine. We haven't seen you for a while,so we thought that we'd stop by for a visit to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine,and thanks again."

"You're welcome,and we have to be getting back to work now."

"Bye."

"Bye,Angel."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation with me. They leave the Ponderosa,and they go back to work at the fire station.

They have been busy lately,but they were on a short break,so they stopped by to see how I was doing,and they can see that I am doing just fine. They have been busy over at Fire station 51 all day long,and they continue to be busy for the rest of they day. 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Nurse Dixie comes by for a visit

A few more days go by,and I have another visitor come by the Ponderosa to see how I'm doing,and this time it's not a doctor,or one of the paramedics it's Nurse Dixie from over at Rampart General Hospital coming by to see how I'm doing. She sits down,and she talks to me for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie exclaims to me,"Hi Angel how are you doing today?"

I respond back to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Nurse Dixie I'm doing just fine,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Yes it is,and that's good to hear to."

"Yes,it is,and Dr. Brackett says that I'm in excellent health."

"That's very good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Well I have to be getting back to the hospital I have to get back to work I just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Ok,bye Dixie."

"Bye Angel."

Nurse Dixie,and I we finish up our conversation. She leaves the Ponderosa,and she goes back to the hospital to go back to work. Los Angels County Fire department fire station #51 has been busy all day long,and Rampart General hospital had been busy all day long to because the fire department has been busy.

We all lay down in our beds,and we fall asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the following morning. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Opening up my presents

After everyone leaves I sit down out in the living room,and I open up all of my gifts. I receive a gift from Dr. Brackett,a gift from Johnny,a gift from Roy,and a gift from Nurse Dixie.

Dr. Brackett gives me a hospital play set that I can play with complete with doctors,nurses,and an ambulance,plus the hospital. From Johnny I receive a Fire station playset complete with firefighters,paramedics,and a rescue truck,along with a fire truck.

From Roy I receive an Emergency themes coloring book,and a brand new box of crayons to color in my coloring book with. From Nurse Dixie I receive a doctors outfit for Ken,and for Barbie. I read all of my cards,and Ben talks to me for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to me,"Sweetheart why don't you take all of your brand new toys upstairs to your bedroom,and put them away where they belong."

I respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa I will."

"Ok."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. I take all of my brand new toys,and I put them away upstairs in my bedroom. I put my play sets away with my toys,and I put my coloring books,and crayons away with my other coloring books,and crayons. I put my Barbie clothes away with my other Barbie clothes.

After I make sure that everything is put away I close up my drawers on my shelf,and I put my cards away in a safe place that were given to me with the gifts. I lay down in my bed because I am tired,and I take a nap. I fall asleep for a couple of hours until it's time to eat dinner. 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Going to the hospital in the middle of the night

I wake up in the middle of the night because my chest hurts,and I start having trouble breathing. I end up having to scream out for help. I talk to Pa for a few minutes. I'm crying because my chest hurts so badly.

I exclaim to Ben,"Pa,Pa."

Ben responds back to me,"What is it sweetheart?"

"My chest hurts,and I can't breathe I'm having difficulty breathing."

"It's okay sweetheart I am here,and help is on the way."

"Ok,Pa."

"Just lay down,and relax sweetheart you'll be ok."

"Ok,Pa I will."

Ben,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny,and Roy arrive at the Ponderosa to take me to the hospital. They check my vital signs,and they put me on oxygen. They transport me to the hospital,and I arrive at the hospital in the middle of the night.

Dr. Brackett is on duty,and he examines me as soon as I arrive at the hospital. He runs some tests on me,and he does some x-rays on me as well. He then places me in the I.C.U in an incubator overnight.

He keeps me on the oxygen,and he has me on a respirator,and ventilator to help support my breathing. He has me placed under critical condition.

Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go back outside to their truck. They get back into their truck,and they go back to the fire station for the night.

Once they are back at the fire station they get out of the truck,and they go aback to bed for the night. They fall back to sleep,and I stay overnight in the hospital.

Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to monitor my condition,and he doesn't fall asleep until near dawn the next morning. Ben goes back to bed,and he falls back to sleep for the night. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: I undergo emergency surgery

The next morning Dr. Brackett wakes up,and he receives my test results back. Her talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes,and he tells her what's going on,and what she needs to do.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Dix prep the patient for immediate surgery."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Right away doctor."

"Ok."

"Ok,Doc the patient is ready for surgery."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie are finished with their conversation. I am prepped for emergency surgery,and Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery. He then opens up my chest,and he removes a blood clot from my chest,and he repairs the hole in my heart.

After that he gets the internal bleeding under control. Once that has been done he sews up my lungs,and he places a drainage tube in. He closes me back up after surgery.

After he is done he cleans up after surgery,and I am placed in the I.C.U. I am still on the oxygen,and respirator,and ventilator until I can start breathing on my own again. 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Johnny,and Roy come to the hospital for a visit

Meanwhile,Johnny,and Roy have stopped by the hospital for a visit. They are wondering how I am doing,so they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny,and Roy exclaim to Dr. Brackett,"So how is Angel doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,and Roy,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just got out of surgery. She had a hole in her heart,plus some internal bleeding. She's on oxygen,and she is still on a respirator,and ventilator until she starts breathing on her own."

"That's very sad Doc."

"Yes,it is."

"How did this happen Doc?"

"It happened as a result of her recent injuries when the barn caught on fire at Ben Cartwright's house."

"How long will she be in the hospital for Doc?"

"She will be in the hospital for a week,and then she can go back home."

"Ok,thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy get some supplies that are needed,and they go back to the fire station. When they get back to the fire station they can relax because there aren't hardly any calls coming in for the time being. 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Ben comes to the hospital for a visit

Meanwhile Ben has stopped by the hospital for a visit. They are wondering how I am doing,so they talk to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes. Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway talking to them for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"So how is Angel doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to them,"She's in the I.C.U,and she's in critical condition right now. She just got out of surgery. She had a hole in her heart,plus some internal bleeding. She's on oxygen,and she is still on a respirator,and ventilator until she starts breathing on her own."

"That's very sad Doc."

"Yes,it is."

"How did this happen Doc?"

"It happened as a result of her recent injuries when the barn caught on fire at your house."

"How long will she be in the hospital for Doc?"

"She will be in the hospital for a week,and then she can go back home."

"Ok,thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Ben finish up their conversation. Ben goes back outside,and he heads back to the Ponderosa. He goes back home for the time being instead of staying at the hospital. 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Getting released from the hospital

I have started to breathe on my own,and a week later I am well enough to be released from the hospital. Dr. Brackett has removed my chest tube,and I am well enough to be going home. Dr. Brackett goes into his office,and he prints out my releasal papers.

After he prints out my releasal papers he comes back into my hospital room,and I am all packed,and ready to go back home. Dr. Brackett talks to Ben for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Ben,"All Angel needs is a few more days of bed rest,an she will be fine. Take very good care of her,and call me immediately if she has any further medical problems."

Ben responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,and I will doc."

"Ok."

Ben,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation,and he hands him my releasal papers. Dr. Brackett talks to me for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to me,"So long Angel,and take care of yourself."

I respond back to Dr. Brackett,"Bye Doc,and I will."

"Ok,and bye Angel."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. We leave the hospital,and I go back home where I belong with Ben. Dr. Brackett goes back to doing his work at the hospital. I take a few more days of bed rest at home,and I am just fine. I am doing just fine after being in the hospital again. 


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing day at my new home The following day we all wake up,and get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all go downstairs,and sit down at the dinning room table Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After breakfast you all get free time for the day,and we all are going to relax for the day. There are no chores that need to be done,and I have all of my paperwork done,so we all get to enjoy the say together as a family."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok Pa,and that sounds great Pa."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts the clean,and dry dishes away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

After the dishes are done Hop Sing makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean.

We all enjoy our day together as a family. We play board games,and we have a lot of fun. We all enjoy our free time until lunchtime. Ben joins us kids in some board games.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing afternoon at my new home

A few hours later we all leave our bedrooms,and we go downstairs. We sit down at the dinning room table,and Hop Sing cooks us our lunch. He serves us our lunch,and we start eating our lunch. While we are eating Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"This afternoon you all get free time until dinnertime."

We all respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa."

"Enjoy yourselves,and have fun."

"We will Pa."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. Hop Sing picks the dirty dishes up off of the table,and he puts them into the sink. He washes them,dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean he makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room table is all nice,and clean.

We all go upstairs to our bedrooms,and we all lay down in our beds. We take a nap,and fall asleep for a couple of hours. Ben gets tired. He goes into his bedroom,and he lays down in bed. He takes a nap,and falls asleep for a couple of hours as well.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Enjoying a nice,and relaxing evening at my new home

A couple of hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of our beds. We make our beds,and we leave our bedrooms. We go downstairs,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our dinner. We start eating,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After dinner I want you kids to enjoy the rest of your free time until it's time for you to go to bed. Enjoy yourselves,and have fun."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok Pa,and we will."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our dinner. Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. He puts the clean dishes away,and a few minutes later the dishes are done.

After the dishes are done he makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. Hop Sing makes sure that the dinning room table is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the table is all nice,and clean to.

We all get up from the table,and we all go enjoy some free time before we have to go to bed. After a while it's time for us to get our pajamas on,and brush our teeth. After our teeth are brushed we go back into our bedrooms,and lay down in bed.

We fall asleep for the night. Ben gets tired to. He goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on. He brushes his teeth,and he goes back into his bedroom. He lays down in bed for the night,and he falls asleep. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Having a fun day at my new home

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of bed. We get dressed,and we make our beds. We all go downstairs for breakfast,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Hop Sing cooks,and he serves us our breakfast. We start eating our breakfast,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"Today after breakfast we all are going to take a horseback ride up to the lake,and back. We will be home for lunch. We will be spending all morning up at the lake. Our horses are all ready to go,and they are outside waiting for us. I want us all to enjoy yourselves,and have fun." We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we will."

"Ok."

Ben finishes talking to us,and we finish eating our breakfast. Hop Sing cleans off the dinning room,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries them. Once the dishes are put away he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He also makes sure that the dinning room is also nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean. We all get up from the table,and we go outside.

We mount up on our horses,and we take our ride up to the lake. We spend all morning up at the lake relaxing,and having fun. We start to head home for lunch in a couple of hours. 


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Going back home for lunch

A couple of minutes later we are back at home,and we dismount our horses. We walk into the house,and we sit down at the table. Hop Sing cooks us,and he serves us our lunch. We eat our lunch,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"After lunch I've got some paperwork to do,so I'm going to need you kids to be quiet,so I can get my paperwork done before dinner."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok, Pa, and we can be quiet for you Pa."

"Ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes up talking to us,and we finish eating our lunch. After lunch Hop Sing clears off the dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes them,and he dries them. He puts the clean dishes away,and he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he is done cleaning up the kitchen. After the kitchen is all nice,and clean. He cleans up the dinning room,and a few minutes later the dinning room is nice,and clean.

We all get up from the dinning room table,and we all go upstairs to our bedrooms. We lay down in our beds,and we take a nap for a couple of hours.

Ben is downstairs doing his paperwork,and he gets tired. He goes into his bedroom,and he lays down in his bed. He falls asleep,and he takes a nap for a couple of hours. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Enjoying a peaceful night at my new home

A couple of hours later we all wake up from our naps,and we get up out of bed. We make our beds,and we all go downstairs for dinner. Hop Sing cooks,and serves us our dinner. We start eating our dinner,and Ben talks to us for a few minutes.

Ben exclaims to us,"I want you kids to go to bed early tonight I have a big day planned for us all tomorrow,and we all have to be up early,so I want you all to get some sleep tonight."

We respond back to Ben,"Ok,Pa,and we will Pa."

"Ok."

"Ok,Pa."

Ben finishes his conversation with us,and we finish eating our dinner. Hop Sing clears off our dinning room table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,he dries them,and he puts them away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes.

He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. He also makes sure that the dinning room is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the dinning room is all nice,and clean.

We all enjoy some free time before we have to go to bed. We say goodnight to Ben,and we go upstairs to our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we brush our teeth. We go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in our beds for the night. We fall asleep for the night.

Ben gets tired,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets his pajamas on,and he brushes his teeth. He goes back into his bedroom,and he lays down in bed. He falls asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Epilogue for Angel's Story Part #1

I have a happy,and healthy life at the Ponderosa with Ben,Tabatha,Annie,Little Joe,Jamie,and Hoss. We all have a lot of fun during the holidays for Thanksgiving,and Christmas. Hop Sing cooks us all of our meals,and he serves them to us.

At the Ponderosa I don't have to worry about going hungry,or starving to death because I get plenty of good,and delicious food to eat. Ben makes sure that every member of his family is taken care of properly.

Johnny,Roy,Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie stop by often to see how I'm doing,and I'm doing just fine. I am healthy,and happy at my new home. We enjoy spending time together as a family,and we have a lot of fun.

We celebrate a new year together as a family,and we also celebrate Tabatha's birthday,Annie's Birthday,and my birthday. We go on a family vacation,and we also go camping together as a family during the summertime. We have a great time on our family vacation,and on our family camping trip as well.

We celebrate Little Joe's, Jamie's,and Hoss's birthday as well. We have a big birthday celebration,and party for everyone's birthday. Everyone receives a lot of presents.

There is plenty of love to go around in the Cartwright family,and without having Adam around life is even better for the four orphaned children that Ben adopted. Ben has a lot of love in his heart for his kids,and there is plenty of it to go around for each,and every single child in the Cartwright family.

The girls love having a sister around that they can play games with,and have fun with. The boys like having a sister around to someone that they can play games with,and have fun with.

Life is hard at times for the Cartwright's, but they get through it together,and it's their love that keeps them going together through the hard times.

Not only is there plenty of love in the Cartwright family,but there is plenty of companionship between the boys,and the girls at the Ponderosa as well.

Ben starts feeling weaker,and weaker as he goes along throughout his life. He goes to the doctor,and he finds out that he is dying. He is taken to the hospital,and placed under hospice care.

A few weeks later he dies of a heart attack. Hoss is now responsible for taking care of his younger brothers,and sisters.

He goes into town,and he gets a job working at a grocery store to help make some money,so he can start providing for his family. Little Joe also goes into town,and gets a job at a grocery store to help his family out by earning some money. Jamie isn't old enough to get a job yet,but he will be soon enough.

For now he stays back at the ranch to help looks after his younger sisters,and to make sure that they are well taken care of,and provided for.

The kids miss Ben their Pa very much,but they know that he is being looked out for up in heaven by God. The children do what they can,so they can have a happy,and healthy life at the Ponderosa. 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Epilogue Part #2

While I stay at the Ponderosa I have a horse of my own that I can ride on. My brothers take me out for a ride. We ride up to the lake which has always been my favorite spot.

A few months pass my older brothers Hoss,and Little Joe have jobs now and they move out away from the Ponderosa. Jamie is now working as well so he moves out away from the Ponderosa as well.

I take my sisters Annie,and Tabatha outside. We get on our horses,and we ride away from the Ponderosa. We ride towards town,and we ride part way out of town. We ride all the way to the Los Angeles County Fire Department Station 51,and we see if we cant make a home there.

We get to make a home at the Fire Station with Johnny,Roy,Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet. We have a new home with plenty of food,and a warm place to sleep at night. We have a healthy,and happy life at the Fire station. We enjoy having a new home.

The End 


End file.
